


In Case of Emergency

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [29]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Human AU, Smut, Surprise Ending, Wrong number, chance encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler, heiress to Vitex, and favorite prey of the paparazzi had a new phone and number. She gets a call from a hospital, asking for a Reinette, about a man who was in an accident. She has no idea who that is, but she needs somewhere to hide from the paparazzi so she says she’ll come. What happens when Mr. Noble wakes up? Is she about to be involved in the biggest lawsuit in a decade?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler groaned as she pulled her hoody up over her face. Honestly, she would trade every damn penny in her bank account if she could just get one day in public without being recognized. Ever since her dad’s invention business had boomed to the top of the business world when she was thirteen, her life had been a mass of paparazzi and photographers. How she had managed to slip out of that phone store without being seen was beyond her.

Grumbling to herself she ordered a coffee in a shop full of older ladies, switched her hoodie out for hat she had bought that morning and a pair of huge sunglasses. Honestly, she knew she couldn’t complain because it had only been eight years since her family had been cramped into the estate flat. Now she was a uni grad with a degree in art and fashion, had launching her first clothing and makeup line, and living what most people saw as a dream. It just grew tiresome being in the tabloids every time she held someone’s hand.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, and she squinted down at the number. She didn’t recognize it, so she sent it to voicemail. Rose only had a new phone because some arsehole her mum had set her up with had stolen her other one and leaked her contact info. The vibrating stopped, and she sighed. She realized, as she crossed the street, she had texted the head of her production team her new number and it could be one of the office phones. As she was about to call the number back, her mobile screen lit up again with the same number. “Hello?” Rose tossed her now empty coffee cup in a rubbish bin and pressed her free hand to her ear to better hear over the noise of cars and pedestrians.

“Hello, this is Amber Michaels, I’m a nurse at St. Thomas’ hospital. We have a Joshua Noble here, and this number was the only one listed under his emergency contacts on file from his last visit five years ago. Is this Reinette?” The woman’s voice was echoed by the sound of a PA system paging a doctor for a code.

“Um, no. This is Rose.” She blinked into the morning light, realizing she was only a few blocks over from the hospital. She could even hear the wail of an ambulance in the distance. “Is Joshua all right?” As far as wrong dials went, the least she could do was be polite.

“I can’t discuss much over the phone, but he was hit by a car, and he’s in post op now.” There was some shouting in the back ground. “Do you know where I can reach Reinette or any of his family?”

Rose wasn’t sure why she lied, but the words came out sweetly, full of concern. “Reinette is really sick with the flu. She’s asking me to come up instead. Is that okay? There shouldn’t be any legal issues yeah?”

“We’ll discuss that when you get here. Come to the hospital, and he’ll be in the intensive care ward.” Amber’s voice sounded distracted as she spoke, and Rose could hear her covering the mouth piece to speak. “He’ll be taken up to IC as soon as the doctor clears him.”

“I’ll be right there. Thanks for calling Amber.” Rose ended the call, shoving the phone in her purse and hurrying up the sidewalk. She had needed a way to dodge the paparazzi for the rest of the day, and where could be a better place than the hospital.

It took her a bit to reach the building, snd she was grateful she had gone with just jeans and trainers today, so her feet weren’t killing her. She checked in with the visitor desk, got her pass, and followed the man’s directions to the lift that would take her up. The door dinged open to a desk with a kind looking male nurse. “Hello.” She squinted at the badge clipped to his scrub top. “Rory. I’m here for Joshua Noble. I’m-“

“Rose Tyler.” Nurse Rory blinked at her in shock before shaking his head. “Wow, um, right, yeah, Mr. Noble was just brought up about ten minutes ago. He’s in room five.”

“Thanks Rory.” Rose inwardly groaned as she flashed her best ‘Yes, I’m Pete Tyler’s Daughter’ smile. “Could you make sure nobody posts or tweets or puts anything out that I’m here. Thanks.” She didn’t wait for a response before she made her way down the hall. The glass door to room five was closed, and she could see the man, Joshua, lying under the hospital sheet asleep. Wondering if she made a mistake, she slipped into the room and over to the bed.

Joshua looked a bit older than her, maybe in his early forties, but it was hard to tell with the gaunt way his skin looked over his face and hands. He had IVs running from his right arm, wires connected to a beeping machine showing his heart rhythm, a fresh looking temporary cast on his right arm, and an oxygen tube in his nose. He had dark hair, that looked freshly cut so it was short, and she could see the tape of a bandage on one side of his head. She came around, and sure enough, he had a massive white patch of gauze fixed to his scalp.

Rose glanced at the clip board attached to the foot of his bed, and morbid curiosity got the better of her. She picked it up and flipped through it. She didn’t understand most of the medical jargon, but from what she could tell he had a broken arm, a fractured ankle, internal bruising and bleeding, a couple cracked ribs, and a fractured skull. The surgery, it seemed, had been to patch up the bleeding on his liver and to reduce the swelling on his brain. Joshua hadn’t been hit by a car, as she was told, but by a delivery van.

She slid the clipboard back into the holder and pulled a chair up next to the bed. “Hello Mr. Noble. Seems you are a bit unlucky today.” The man didn’t respond, of course, and her only response was the persistent beep beep beep of his monitors.

Digging into her purse, Rose leaned back in the chair and pulled out her phone. She logged onto a flower shop page nearby and was about to order some flowers until she saw a sign on the wall saying no flowers were allowed. Instead she opted for a deluxe get well package for men. It had some chocolate, a puzzle book with a pencil and pen that said ‘get well soon’, a balloon, and a blue teddy bear holding an envelope with a gift card to a popular coffee chain. She opted for the hundred dollar option for the gift card, placed the order for same day delivery, and tucked her phone away.

The sound of the door opening made Rose turn, and she found herself facing a kind looking female nurse a bit older than her mum. “I’m Amber. You must be the Rose I spoke with on the phone.” She spoke softly as she came in pushing a computer stand over to the monitor. “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

“Of course.” Rose stood, relieved that the woman didn’t seem to recognize her. “Is he going to be all right?” She gestured to the sleeping man. She was beginning to feel a little concern for his wellbeing. “I peeked at his chart.”

“He pulled through surgery like a champion. His anesthesia should be wearing off soon.” Nurse Amber scanned the wristband on his arm and began typing. “The swelling was caught early, and as long as he stays in bed it shouldn’t get worse. The cut on his liver was small, an easy fix. It’ll be the muscle bruising and ribs that will be most painful. He’ll have to stay up here until his scans tomorrow show his brain isn’t swelling anymore.” She checked the controls for the IVs and hummed in a satisfied manner. “Did you manage to contact his family?”

“Um no. Reinette was really out of it from the cold meds she’s on, and I only know Joshua from meeting him once.” The second part wasn’t a lie. She had met him once, when she walked in the room. “Soon as he wakes up I’ll get their numbers and call them.” Rose wondered if she should ask the question in her mind. “The person who hit him, what happened with that exactly?”

“From what the witnesses told the first responders, Mr. Noble had the light to cross. Driver blew through the red light and rolled right over him.” Amber frowned and shook her head. “They said the driver was being cuffed when they got there, and the police had pulled a half empty liquor bottle from the van.”

“Bloody moron.” Rose rolled her eyes. She’d never understand why people would drink and drive. “How long can I stay?” She was digging for her phone again, irritation blossoming in her chest.

“As long as you want. Visiting hours are over at eight, but unless family shows up I’ll put you down to stay past that.” Amber typed some more into the computer. “I’m going to go check on my other patients. If he wakes up or you need anything, let me know. I’ll have one of the aides bring in some tea if you like.”

“Yes please.” Rose smiled at her as she found the email address that she was looking for. Luckily, all of her important information had transferred to her phone when she got it activated and logged in with her account, after completely disabling the other one. She quickly pinned a letter to one of the three lawyers her dad had convinced her to keep on retainer. This one specialized in injury law. Rose let the lawyer know someone, not her, may need a lawyer to handle a vehicular on pedestrian case and to bill her if he contacted her.

She didn’t know anything about this man, if he was rich, poor, an arse, a teacher, or anything. Rose simply looked at the tattered wallet and cracked standard flip phone on the beside table and guessed. Once the email was done, she texted her production manager, Shareen, to let her know she wouldn’t be in until tomorrow and that she wasn’t to be disturbed. Then Rose downloaded her ebook reader app, logged in, and picked up where she had left off before her phone was stolen.

An aide brought in a styrofoam cup with hot tea and some sugar and creamer packets. Rose thanked her, trying not to roll her eyes as the girl about her age gaped in shock, and went back to her book. The tea was about as good as could be expected for a hospital, especially when it had that clinical taste permeating the cup. She glanced up at the sleeping man, sighing as she realized just how odd this whole situation was. She was far too involved now to walk away, so she shrugged and resigned herself to a day of being finally alone.

Rose had made it a chapter into her book, when her tea was gone. By chapter four, her get well gift hand been delivered and Amber had checked on Joshua. He was still asleep, but the beeping noises were getting annoying. Wanting to block them out, she cleared her throat. Reading to unconscious people was supposed to help, or so people said in the movies. She found her place again, and began to softly read out loud.

“Whoever had told Giselle that riding a dragon was exhilarating had been a liar. It was positively terrifying. As she clung desperately to Anaya’s waist, she clenched her eyes shut and tried not to loose her stomach at the rocking sensations that each wingbeat caused. The air this high was thinner, it seemed, making her feel a bit dizzy. Paired with the persistent fear of falling from the saddle to the ground five hundred meter’s below, she wondered how much longer their journey would be. Anaya had told her it was only a half a day flight, but it already felt like they’d been in the air all day. Her legs were sore, as the saddle for Mirno was far wider than the one any horse would wear. Even though it had a high back, she couldn’t straighten herself. Anaya seemed to understand, and every so often patted her arm. It was an odd feeling, having the younger sister she had saved from so many of the meaner older village kids comforting her. Then again, Anaya was one of the Wyvrn Bound now. She had led the charge at Ironcap, been one of the eight who had captured and disposed of the Blightbringer. That five year old girl with a black eye and mud stained clothes was long gone.”

Rose paused as the beeping on the monitor changed. She saw Joshua’s head turn, and she held her breath. His eyes didn’t open though, and the beeping returned to normal. She arched an eyebrow and returned to her reading.

“Anaya’s voice carried back over her shoulder to Giselle. ‘Mirno says he can smell a storm forming over Glass Lake. We’re going to go down and take shelter in some caves up ahead.’ Giselle felt relief flush through her at the announcement. Even though it meant they’d have to fly again tomorrow, at least she could have some time on solid ground. ‘Hang tight. Descending can be unsettling.’ At Anaya’s words Giselle swallowed and held on even tighter. She felt herself slide forward and slightly to the side as Mirno angled downward, making large spirals as he went.”

Joshua groaning and mumbling made her stop. His bandaged arm moved, and his lips smacked together with a strange thick noise. Shoving her phone in her purse, Rose sat up straighter and touched his good arm. His head turned again, making him wince, and she was graced with the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. They blinked, narrowing a bit, as it seemed he tried to focus. “Where, what?” He yelped as he tried to sit up and fell back to the pillow. “That hurts.” The northern accent was a bit of a surprise to her.

“Well you got hit by a van, so.” Rose rolled her eyes. Typical man, get hit by a van then try to sit up. “Just, don’t move. I’ll get the nurse.” He opened his mouth to speak, but gasped and shut his mouth. “That’s right. Lay there like a good boy.” She picked up her purse and slipped into the hall. She had been here almost five hours already, and she knew shift change would be coming soon. “Amber.” Rose waved at the lady where she was seated at a desk halfway down the hall. “Joshua is awake!”

“Coming!” The woman hurried down the hall to the room. “Can you wait out here while I check him over?”

“Yeah.” Rose shrugged as she leaned against the wall. She contemplated making a run for it, as there was no way this man wouldn’t be telling the nurse that she was a stranger right now. She chewed her lip, set on just leaving and calling back later to check on him. Yet, the door opened and Amber came out.

“You can go back in.” Amber patted her shoulder with a smile. “He’s asking for you.”

Rose couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping in shock. Suddenly aware that she could be in the middle of a very bad scandal, or worse, law suit, she swallowed and slipped back into the room. “Hello.” She waved nervously at him where he was staring at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Who the hell are.” He winced and growled as his voice cracked. “You? Why are you here?”

“See it’s a really funny story, Jo- Mr. Noble.” Rose bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“It better be bloody hilarious.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose inched slowly towards the chair that had been moved away from the bed. She rested her hands on the back and tried to force her most pleasant smile. It was hard. Now that he was awake, and understandably grumpy and in pain, her heart was racing. Her father was going to kill her if this made the tabloids. It didn’t help that, awake and somewhat alert, Joshua was absolutely gorgeous. Even glassy with pain meds, those icy eyes seemed to see right through her. “I’m, um, Rose Tyler.” She fiddled with the squeaky material of the chair back, glancing down at her perfectly manicured fingers. “And well, I got a new phone number today. The hospital called, saying you were hurt, and asking for a Reinette, whoever that is. They said it was the only number on file, and well, I came up here.”

“Because that’s not creepy at all.” Joshua’s sarcastic snort was cut off by a grunt. Rose glanced up in concern. His face was contorted as he tried to adjust his neck on the pillow.

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” Rose dropped her purse and came around the bed to move the pillow into position.

“Thanks.” His tone didn’t seem very grateful, but she couldn’t blame him. “Tyler, Tyler.” She watched as his eyes closed in concentration. “Wait, Pete Tyler’s daughter? The girl who got busted skinny dipping with her friends in an off limits pool last year in Spain?”

Of course he’d know her for that. Jesus Christ. “I wasn’t skinny dipping.” Rose crossed her arms and backed away, indignation rising in her chest. “The others were. I had on a suit.” Joshua coughed again, holding his stomach as he did. Rose poured some water from the pitcher on the table into a cup with a straw and held it to his lips.

“So, nnnng, you just thought it’d be perfectly acceptable to come sit with some man you never met?” Joshua eyed her with open incredulity. “I repeat, creepy.”

“Yeah, well, I guess I’ll just take my gifts and go then.” She yanked the cup back and made to turn away. He was right. It was beyond creepy that she had done this. “I expect your lawyers will be in touch. That’s fine.”

“I’m my lawyer.” His words made her freeze. She turned slowly around, dread sinking low into her stomach.

“What?” Rose knew that was it. She was dead. Her parents were going to take her out into the woods and shoot her. She could see the headlines now ‘Lawyer and Car accident victim sues Vitex Heiress’. “You’re a lawyer?”

Those eyebrows arched again, as he drew in a shaky breath. “Bingo.” He scrunched his nose and turned to look at the IV pole. “Since you’re up, tell me what the name of the medicine they are giving me is.”

Rose snorted but stepped forward and read the label anyways. “Morphine.” She looked back over at him.

“There should be a button.” His good hand patted the sheets. Rose spotted it jammed between his sheets and the rail. She pulled it out and dropped it into his waiting palm. He grimaced and pressed it with his thumb. After a few heavy minutes of staring at each other coldly, his mouth relaxed. “Much better.”

“So, can I go, or should I just have the nurse call the cops on me?” Rose crossed her arms, waiting for his next response.

“Oh, for the love of God.” Joshua rolled his eyes at her, making her feel a bit like a scolded child. “Stop pouting. You got yourself into this mess.” He snorted again and pointed with a shaky hand at the cup. “Don’t just stand there. Make yourself useful.” His voice sounded hoarse and dry.

Rose picked the cup up again and pressed the straw to his lips. This meant, of course, she had to get right next to him. She took the time to realize that the buzzcut he was sporting was horribly uneven. “Just curious, but I’m assuming your hair isn’t always this short.”

He made a strangled noise and dribbled water out of his mouth. “They cut my hair?” He groaned again, this time a sound of horror and dismay. “Show me.”

Rose pulled away to get her phone out and flip the forward facing camera on. Rose didn’t think it was possible for his face to get anymore pale, but it did. “It suits you though. Just needs to be evened out. I know a great barber. He could-.” She grimaced into silence as his eyes found hers and narrowed. “Or not.” She pulled her phone away.

There was a knock on the door, and Rose turned as a pretty female doctor came in. Excusing herself silently, she slipped into the bathroom and busied herself washing her hands and trying to ignore the mumbled exchange going on in the room. After ten minutes, she peeked out finding Joshua alone again. “You didn’t tell on me?” She asked hesitantly, eying the door.

“You’re lucky I’m good friends with Doctor Jones, Miss Tyler.” Joshua sounded very much like the morphine was taking full effect again, as his speech was slurring. “I don’t need her nurses fired over your idiocy. Martha spent two year handpicking the people in this department.”

“I’m just gonna go. If you want to sue me, sue me.” Rose probably shouldn’t have snapped, but she did. She yanked her purse up for what felt like the hundredth time. “Best wishes, Joshua.” She was almost to the door when the a wheezing sound made her freeze. It was followed by a strange gurgle, and she turned. Joshua was gasping, eyes wide in terror as he gasped for air. The monitor started blaring.

Her heart dropped, and she ran to the door. “Something’s wrong with Joshua!” She shouted into the hall. “I think he’s having an allergic reaction. He can’t breathe.”

All hell broke loose, and Rose found herself shuffled into a corner as nurses rushed in. She didn’t understand most of what was being said, as it was shouted. It felt like an eternity, her heart in her throat and her body frozen with fear, as they replaced IVs injected more medicine into him. In all reality it was only about fifteen minutes.

Amber, who had been about to leave, patted Rose on the shoulder with an exhausted sigh. “He had an allergic reaction to the morphine. We just moved him to another medicine, but he’s going to be okay. He’s a little out of it right now.” Rose finally felt herself breathe as she looked over Amber’s shoulder at him. He seemed to be sleeping, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. “Don’t forget to get some dinner for yourself. You haven’t left this room all day.”

“Did you manage to contact his family.” Rose brushed her hair back and worried her lip. She had totally forgotten to ask.

“Well he said his mum and grandad are apparently on a cruise in the Bahamas, and his sister is on her honeymoon in Greece.” Amber sighed and shrugged. “He said not to bother them.” The woman smiled sweetly again. “Well, have a good night Rose.”

“Good night.” Rose waved after her. Well crap. She needed to leave, but now she was worried about Joshua again. Sure he was an arse, but he had every reason to be. He was alone though. She inched closer to the bed, touching his good hand. “Joshua?” Those blue eyes fluttered half open. “I’m gonna go now.” When they closed again, she turned away. She froze when his fingers clasped onto hers and pulled weakly. She tried to pull away again when they relaxed, but they squeezed again. “Okay, I’ll stay then.” His hand brushed against hers as it fell to the sheets, and she sighed.

Rose was hungry and tired herself. She warred with the idea of lying and saying she was going to the cafeteria and actually leaving, but guilt and maybe just a tad bit of affection changed her mind. Pulling her phone out, once again, she phoned Shareen. “Hey, quick favor. Can you bring me a change of clothes, a phone charger, and some take away to St. Thomas’ in the ICU.”

“What are you doing there?” Shareen’s voice went high as she half shouted into the phone. “You’re supposed to be at Josie’s hen party.”

“Sitting with a friend who had an accident. His family is out of the country, and I’m the only one they had the number to.” Rose eyeballed Joshua’s sleeping form and sighed. “‘M gonna stay overnight. Don’t tell my parents or they’ll be blowing up my phone. Wait, they don’t have this number yet. Tell them but don’t give them my number.”

“Okay, I’ll drop it off at the visitor’s desk in an hour.” With a click the call ended. Satisfied with that, Rose ran a hand through her hair and shook her head at the man in the bed. This was just going too damn far. Sighing, she adjusted his sheets and blankets, made sure his pillows were in good spots, and settled into her chair to resume her story, this time not out loud. Her battery flashed the ten percent warning sign after about forty-five minutes, just as Shareen texted to say her things were downstairs.

Rose excused herself, alerting the nurses at the station, and went down to retrieve her dinner and bag. Bless her friend, she had brought not only some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, but her travel toiletry bag, makeup remover, her basic makeup bag, her sketch pad, and pencils as well. She hurriedly wolfed down the delicious sesame chicken and noodles, before she went back up to Joshua’s room. The night nurse, Brenda, had the curtain pulled around James’ bed, so Rose ducked into the tiny bathroom to wash off her face, shower, brush her teeth, and change. When she peeked out the door, the curtain was drawn back and there was a note explaining the couch under the window converted to a bed if she laid the left armrest down. There was a blanket and a pillow folded up on the couch

Rose plugged in the charger, hooking her phone up, and shook the blankets out. It was only a little after seven, but the room was feeling chilly on her damp skin. She let the armrest to the couch down and stretched out with her sketchpad. It struck her, as she lay there contemplating what colors to put on the skirt she was creating, that this was the most alone she had been in years. Her phone wasn’t going off. There was no TV going. Paparazzi wasn’t lurking in the bushes outside her yard. She had complete peace and quiet, and it was marvelous.

She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep, until someone said her name. “Huh?” She lifted her head, blinking as her sketchpad hit the floor with a thud. It was dim, in the room, brighter off to her left than where she was. She rubbed her eyes, as Joshua’s blue eyes met hers. “You drool, d’ya know that?” His lips had twisted up into a smirk. Yelping, Rose jerked up and wiped her cheek. Sure enough it was damp. She groaned as she looked down at the outfit she had been working on, seeing the wet stain smearing the page. She scooped it up and shoved the blankets aside. “Could you give me some water? Hurts to raise my arm.” He made a show if lifting it about three inches before wincing and dropping it.

“Yeah.” Yawning and brushing her messy hair from her face, she stumbled to her feet and sleepily got his cup. She refilled it and leaned on the rail as she offered him the straw. Her mind felt a bit boggy, as it tried to play catch up. When he turned his head away, she straightened up, set the cup aside, and stumbled back to her temporary bed. She caught a glimpse of the clock, showing it was two in the morning. “Night.” She huffed, her eyes already closing before she even hit the pillow.

“You didn’t leave.” His quiet voice was heavy with either confusion or the pain medicine. Rose didn’t want to talk about it. She shrugged noncommittally, not bothering to open her eyes. “Why not?”

“‘Cause.” Too tired to keep up the proper accent her mum tried to force her into constantly. “You’re alone. Nobody should be alone in the hospital after almost dyin’ yeah.” She snuggled her face down into the crinkly pillow with a heavy exhale.

“What’dya mean?” Rose was sure that was confusion, because his voice went up just an octave.

“Oh keep your voice down.” Growling in exhaustion, she sat up again and forced her eyes open. “Don’tcha remember what happened after you said you didn’t tell on me ‘cause you’re friends with Doctor Jones.” His eyebrows narrowed in confusion at her and he opened his mouth and closed it. “You had a reaction to the morphine. You couldn’t breathe. Scared the pants off the entire floor.” Rose pulled the blanket around her as she realized her wasn’t wearing a bra, and it was cold in the room. “I tried to leave after that, but you wouldn’t let my hand go. Didn’t seem right to leave then.”

“Sorry.” His eyes traveled around the room, obviously trying to avoid looking at her. She noticed now that he was starting to look a bit anxious. His good hand was fisting the sheets. “You can leave if you want.”

“You all right?” Rose pulled the sheet with her as she stood to move to his bed again. “Do I need to get the nurse?”

“Don’t like hospitals.” He swallowed hard, his head tilting carefully as he gazed down at the IVs in his arm. “Which is ironic enough as I used to be a doctor.”

“Thought you said you were a lawyer.” She pulled the chair over and curled up in it, resting her chin on her knees. Now that she was just a bit more awake she realized he was being somewhat nice.

“I am.” He gestured for his cup again, and Rose held it up for him to sip. “But I was a doctor.”

“What happened?” Now her curiosity was peaked. She rubbed her eyes, curious to see if he would elaborate.

“A lot of things.” Joshua shrugged and then winced. “God that hurts. Feel like I got hit by a bus.” After a moment where Rose used all of her will power not to giggle, his lips twisted up into a smile. “Or a van I guess.”

“The meds aren’t working?” Rose squinted in the dim light to see if the tiny IV bag that held his pain meds was empty. It was still half full. “Push the button.”

“Don’t want to.” Joshua grunted, scowling at the button resting next to his hands. “I don’t like the way if makes me feel groggy.”

“Then you can’t complain.” Rose rolled her eyes. Honestly, men could be so stubborn. She had heard more than once that the worst patient was a doctor. “So why don’t you like hospitals?”

Joshua fixed her with those icy orbs again, frowning as he looked away to stare at the ceiling. “I was on my way to meet my girlfriend for dinner. I had just left my shift at St Bartholomew’s and caught a cab. Traffic was bad, and I didn’t want to miss the reservation, so I got out a few streets away to walk. I heard a noise down an alley, and found some thugs beating a man. I intervened but ended up being stabbed and robbed myself. They took my wallet and the engagement ring I had bought the week before. A passerby called an ambulance when the thugs ran off.” He frowned his eyebrows narrowing as he paused to catch his breath. Rose could tell he was fighting the pain, and she was tempted to press the button herself.

“Well, the other guy had been stabbed too, and we ended up in conjoining rooms here in the emergency department.” His eyes never left the ceiling, but Rose could hear a sort of loathing creep into his voice. “I heard Reinette’s voice, only she wasn’t saying my name or coming into my room. She was in the next one over, talking to Brandon, the man I’d tried to save. Turns out he had just left her flat. They were having an affair. When she pulled open the curtain to see the man who rescued ‘her love’” his voice mimicked a perfect french accent. “She found me. So, no, hospitals aren’t exactly my most favorite place in the world.”

“I’m sorry.” Rose wasn’t sure what else to say. It was obvious that the man was being honest. He didn’t have a reason to lie. “She’s a bitch.”

“She was, but she died six months ago.” Joshua’s eyes found hers and held them. “Not sure how. I didn’t ask her family for details when I saw the obituary.”

“Well that’s, lovely.” Rose shivered as he refused to look away. She wanted to change the subject, bur wasn’t sure how without seeming overly obvious. “So why law?”

“Because the thugs who attacked me got off with only six months.” He made an odd face, like he was trying to frown, cough, and wince all at once. “My lawyer was incompetent, so I figured I’d go to law school and show him how it was done, and I did.” His expression turned smug.

“You think you’re so impressive.” Rose managed to laugh this time, wondering how he could change his moods so fast. She chalked it up to the drugs in his system.

“I am impressive!” Joshua yelped and jerked up, which only resulted in him gasping and falling back.

“You trying to convince me or yourself, Mr. Noble?” Rose rolled her eyes and reached into the bed. She plucked the medicine release button from the sheet. “And if you don’t stop hurting yourself, ‘m gonna push this myself.”

“Rose, don’t.” He pouted staring at where she held it out of his reach. He was gorgeous already, but that pleading look on his face sent a flutter to her stomach.

“You need to sleep.” She felt her lips pull up into a smile, her tongue curl into her teeth, as she ran her thumb over the smooth red button. “And so do I, even if that couch isn’t too comfy.”

“You’re gonna stay?” He seemed a bit surprised at that.

“If I do, you still gonna sue me?” She arched an eyebrow at him, tapping the button without pushing it.

“Never said I was going to in the first place.” Joshua sniffed and tilted his chin up. Rose didn’t respond, stifling a yawn as she waited for him to speak again. “Push the damn button.” He finally growled, and Rose could see that there was a fine sheen of sweat that had formed on his brow.

Rose pushed the button down, setting it back on his blankets. “I’ll stay right here until you fall asleep.”

“Thank you.” Joshua turned his head slowly back to her. He was looking her over now, not that there was much to see as the blanket was wrapped around her. Rose got the impression he was evaluating her in a new light. She felt herself, very unlike herself, blush. She averted her eyes and let her hair fall back into her face. After a moment, he made an amused noise, and she looked back up to see him wearing a silly grin. “You’re much prettier in person, without all that makeup.”

“Um, thanks.” Rose felt her cheeks flush more. “I think the drugs are kicking in.” She smiled again, rolling her eyes at his grin grew even wider.

“Fantastic.” He chuckled, and the way his rough burr made that word sound was gorgeous. “You know your tongue touches your teeth when you smile.” Rose lifted her hand to her mouth to hide it. She had been trying hard to break that habit, as her mum said it wasn’t proper. “Nononono don’t.” He lifted his good arm and patted the rail. “Don’t hide it. Think it’s sexy, me.”

“Oh dear lord, that’s definitely the drugs.” Rose giggled, unable to stop herself as his eyes widened in shock. Frankly, he was absolutely adorable when he was being complementary, and she genuinely enjoyed it.

“Shhhh, my head isn’t throbbing anymore.” He relaxed back into the pillow, still smiling as his eyelids began to droop. “‘M just gonna take a kip.”

“You do that.” Rose reached over to push his hand off the rail to the sheets again. Once she was sure he was out again, she made her way back to the couch and curled back up. Still blushing from his compliment, she closed her own eyes and snuggled into the pillow to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bloody hell Rose!” Jackie slammed her glass down on the counter.

“Mum, such language.” Rose rolled her eyes as she pointed to her two year old brother playing on the kitchen floor. “Tony’s like a parrot you know.”

“Don’t you tell me to watch my language.” Jackie pointed threateningly at her. “That was stupid! I’m calling our lawyer.” She reached for her mobile on the counter. “This is going to ruin the deals your dad is trying to make with Torchwood.”

“He isn’t going to sue us.” Rose plucked the mobile from her mum’s hand, accessed Tony’s favorite toddler app, and handed it to him. “Or at least that’s what he said before the meds knocked him out.”

Rose had woken to Joshua being wheeled down for his morning scan. He was still pretty groggy, and she didn’t even think he’d noticed her yawning in the corner. So, she’d changed, called a car, and slipped out to make it to her mum’s in time for breakfast. That’s when Jackie told her she had spent the night calling all of Rose’s closest friends trying to figure out who was in the hospital. Of course, none of them were. So, Rose had told her the truth. This, of course, had led to them arguing all the way up to lunch.

“Don’t you ever think before you do stupid things?!” Jackie slapped the back of Rose’s head as she went around her to pull the chicken nuggets she had been baking for Tony from the oven.

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled her plate towards her. Annette, her parent’s cook, had fixed them both a delicious chicken pasta in a light white wine sauce. “Look, if he sues, I’ll handle it.” She stopped her fork halfway to her mouth as her mobile vibrated on the counter top. Without looking at the ID, she answered it and pressed speaker. “Hello.”

“Is this Rose Tyler?” There was no mistaking that irritated tone. She dropped her fork and snatched her mobile up to end the call.

“That was him wasn’t it?” Her mum met her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t answer, if he calls back.”

“Of course I’m not go-“ Rose was cut off by the sound of her phone again. “Fuck.”

“Fuck!” Tony exclaimed, giggling and reaching up to the counter for the plate of nuggets. “Fuck Mummy!”

“I’m going to hit you with a van!” Jackie growled, scooping the tot up to carry him to his booster chair at the breakfast bar.

Grimacing, Rose answered the call. “Hello?”

“It is Rose Tyler.” Joshua sounded much better than he had last night. She was about to ask how he got her number, when she remembered it has been his ex’s before she died. “It’s rude to hang up on people.”

“I’ve been told that.” Rose stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork. “How’s the, well, everything, Mr. Noble?” She may as well be polite. He didn’t sound medicated, so being polite was her best bet to avoid his inevitable grumpiness.

“No more swelling in my brain. I’m off the IV meds and down in a regular room for another twenty-four hours.” She could hear the faint beeping in the background before he spoke again. “You left your sketchbook. These are quite good.”

“You looked through my book?!” Rose didn’t mean to shout, and she lowered her voice. “Those drawings are private.” She hissed, feeling her cheeks flush. She never showed anyone her sketches before she thought they were ready to be made, and none of those were ready at all.

“So are medical records, Miss Tyler.” Joshua checkmated her with a low chuckle. “You busy?”

“Why?” Appetite gone, she shoved the plate away. This was just bloody great. Two months worth of ideas gone, unless she wanted to work up the courage to go get the damn thing. Now that she was out of his room, returning seemed a terrifying prospect.

“I don’t drink coffee.” His change of subject left Rose confused.

“Huh?” Some part of her brain wondered if she was too young to resort to a mid day sangria.

“The gift card, blimey, you didn’t seem so slow yesterday.” Rose could almost picture the eye roll that would be accompanying that sarcastic tone. Then she remembered the bright way his eyes had been when he’d said her smile was sexy and decided that twenty three was definitely old enough to have a sangria for lunch.

“Right.” Rose reached over to fill the glass her mum had left on the counter. The massive pitcher of the much needed alcohol was supposed to be for some party her mum was hosting at three, but they were going to be short now. “They serve tea, smoothies, and coco too.” She took a long drink to keep herself from banging her head against a cabinet.

“Why would a coffee shop sell smoothies?” Okay, he had to be intentionally baiting her.

“How should I know?! I don’t work there or own them!” She took another gulp, practically willing the alcohol to numb the embarrassment flooding her chest.

“I’m pretty sure that Vitex does own stock.” To Rose’s horror, she could hear the tell tale sounds of a tablet screen clicking. “Yep, seventy percent. So, technically you do own part of them.”

“You’re an arse.” Rose immediately regretted her words. So much for her plan of being polite.

“My sister reminds me of that weekly.” There was more thick and heavy silence after Joshua spoke. She could hear more noises in the back ground that again sounded like slow taps on a tablet screen. She was just about to wish him well and tell him to mail her the sketchbook, but he spoke again in almost a whisper. “What did I say after you pushed the button on my IV pump?”

“Nothing really.” Rose squished her eyes shut with one hand and wondered if she should elaborate. It wasn’t really embarrassing, no more different than running into a drunk guy at a party or something. “You just told me you liked my smile, and that I looked prettier in person.” Her heart pounded in trepidation as she waited for his response. She looked up as her mum came to stand in the door way, arms crossed and glowering.

“I see, well.” There was the sound of him blowing out a deep breath. “Do you like coffee?”

“Mr. Noble, of course I like coffee. Why are you even asking me that?” She threw her mother a look to convey the fact that she was one hundred percent convinced that this man should never, ever, be allowed around pain medication again.

“I like smoothies.” His words were as thick and inviting as the icy drink they named. “Banana strawberry is the best.”

“That’s nice, Mr. Noble.” Rose wasn’t sure what else to say. Honestly, the whole thing was so convoluted that she wasn’t sure if he was making small talk, drugged out of his mind, or something in between. Rose ignored her mother’s death glare as she poured another glass.

“If you bring me one to try, I’ll give you back your sketchbook.” Rose choked on her drink, literally. She dropped the phone down to the counter, coughing hard until the orange seed that had been lodged at the back of her tongue hit the immaculate marble. Whimpering, she picked up the phone again. “Are you alright?” His voice seemed a bit concerned. “I heard coughing and then a woman shouting.”

“Choked on my drink.” Rose knew her voice sounded strangled and abused. She held the phone away from her mouth to clear her throat. “You want me to bring you a banana and strawberry smoothie?” She saw her mum’s mouth drop open in shock. “When?”

“Now would be nice?”

“Right now? You want me to bring you one right now?” Rose snorted sarcastically at the idea. “You expect me to just drop everything, get in a cab, and bring you a banana and strawberry smoothie?”

“Drop what? You said you weren’t busy.” Damn it, she was trapped. His tone said he was not about to take no for an answer. She knew that tone well. It was the same one her dad used in negotiations where he knew he had the upper-hand and was going to keep going until the other person yielded. “Well, Miss Tyler.”

“Fine.” Rose shook her head and tried hard not to shout out another word for Tony to repeat. “Fine, Mr. Noble. I will bring you the smoothie, and then you’ll surrender the sketchbook. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” The arrogant triumph in his voice made her roll her eyes. “See you soon.” With a pair of beeps, the call ended.

Rose groaned and dropped her face to her hands. This wasn’t anyone’s fault but her own. She could very easily have decided not to go yesterday, but no, she just had to act on her constant spontaneity. “I have to miss the party, Mum.” She blew her hair out of her face as she looked up at Jackie. “Mr. Noble wants me to bring him a strawberry banana smoothie.” She waved her mother into silence when she opened her mouth. “Just don’t mum. I, guh!” Rose threw her hands up and stalked from the room.

“Want nugget, Wosie?” Tony offered one of the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets at her face. “Is yummy.”

“No thanks bubba. You eat them.” She dropped a kiss to his blonde hair as she stalked up to her bedroom. Her mom kept it for her, even though Rose had her own house in the city. Rummaging in her closet, she snagged some fresh clothes, quickly touched up her makeup, and spritzed some perfume on her neck. Instead of a cab, she phoned her mum’s driver. Yes, her parents had two separate ones. Her father’s was skilled in getting to the major businesses, banks, airport, and train station in the shortest amount of time. Her mum’s was an expert at getting in and out of the major shopping areas without being seen. That’s what she needed.

“Hello Rose.” Arnold smiled mirror as she slid into the passenger seat. She had learned early on it was far less conspicuous than riding in the back. Plus, Arnie was super funny and friendly. “Why so glum?”

“Long story.” Rose buckled her belt and banged her head against the headrest. “I need to stop at the closest Beanpress to St. Thomas’, preferably with a drive through.”

“There aren’t any with a drive through.” Arnie frowned as he pulled onto the short highway that led from the mansion to the city. “But I can run in and get the drink for you if you want.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” She patted his shoulder and pushed her sunglasses up on her face. It was a surprisingly sunny day for late spring, and even though the side windows were tented limousine black, the windshield was not.

“Out with it Rose.” Arnie began his expert maneuvers in and out of the early afternoon traffic. “You look more upset than the day your mum told you she was putting you in etiquette classes.” Rose groaned as she remembered that horrible announcement just after her fourteenth birthday. The only thing worse than being thrust into classes with a bunch of snobby teenage cuthroats could be the very situation in which she found herself.

“Let’s just say I got myself into a bit of a mess with a lawyer, and may very well be staring down the barrel of the most scandalous lawsuit of the decade.” She slouched down into her set and crossed her arms. “And it’s all riding on whether or not I turn up at St. Thomas’ with a flippin smoothie.”

“I see.” Arnie chuckled as he pulled into the space in front of the accursed coffee shop. Rose pulled ten quid from her purse and passed it to him. “Tip the change please.”

“Be right back.” He slid out of the car and disappeared. Her phone dinged, letting her know she had a text message.

 **Feeling awfully thirsty**.

Damn that man. Honestly, did he find slapping her with her own stupidity amusing?

 **Be there in ten**.

“Smug, sarcastic, arse.” She growled to herself and tucked her phone back into her purse. It didn’t take long for Arnie to slide back in, holding the cup. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” She could tell the man was curious, but honestly she didn’t want to relive her humiliating idiocy right now.

“Just drop me off. I’ll call you when I’m ready to come home.” Rose sighed as he pulled into the visitor drop off in front of the hospital. “And then I’ll tell you what an idiot I am.”

“I’m sure you aren’t an idiot.” Arnie smiled as he came around to open her door and help her out. “You’re just young and making mistakes.”

“Huge ones.” Rose sighed as she walked inside to the information and check in desk. She was quickly given directions to his room, and she was shocked to hear he had listed her as an approved visitor.

Trying not to skulk, she took the lift to Joshua’s floor and found his room. The door was shut, so she knocked. A few seconds later, it was pulled open, and she was face to face with a broad chest tucked behind dress shirt, tie, and suit coat. She looked up to find a dazzlingly perfect white smile. “Well I’ll be damned. He wasn’t lying. You’re Rose Tyler.”

“Hello.” Rose found herself stuttering as the obviously American man arched an eyebrow in no other way than could be flirtatious.

“Hello.” His friendly tone turned into a smooth invitation as he held out one very strong hand. “I’m Jack Harkness.” Rose took it, shaking limply as she tried to break the eye contact.

“Stop it Jack.” Joshua’s voice echoed from inside the room. “Don’t you have a trial in thirty minutes?”

“I’m just saying hello.” Jack huffed, pulling his hand back and somehow leaving a business card in her fingers.

“For you, that’s practically foreplay.” Rose looked past him to see Joshua glaring in exasperation at Jack’s back.

“It’s been entirely my pleasure, Miss Tyler.” Rose had never found a man who’s voice dripped seduction, but Jack’s definitely did. She stepped aside as he walked past her, and she blinked to shake herself and step into the room.

“Took you long enough.” Joshua huffed, as she closed the door behind herself.

“Bite me.” She retorted, eyeing where her sketchpad was resting on top of a pile of folders. Rose crossed to the bed, where he was sitting upright in what appeared to be his own clothes. A sleek laptop sat on the food tray table, as did a very flashy looking smart phone. She held out his smoothie. “As promised. Now can I have my book?”

“Sit.” He pointed to the chair that looked like it had been recently vacated. He closed his laptop then picked up her sketchbook to place it on top. He kept one hand on the cover as he drew a sip of the smoothie. His nose wrinkled for a moment, and he sat it down. “Too sweet.”

“Well I don’t exactly know your preferences, do I?” Rose kept her voice level, making sure she sat primly straight. She tried to keep from scowling as those crystalline eyes stared directly into hers. Now that he was fully alert, it was easy to see why he had been a doctor and was now lawyer. The man exuded confidence, power, and authority with simply his eyes and posture. Everything about him practically roared that he was most definitely in charge and to be recognized. Those smirking lips closed around the straw again, and she found it surprisingly enticing. She had to swallow to clear how dry her throat suddenly felt.

Joshua sat his cup down without breaking eye contact, and Rose realized she was locked in a silent war for who would break first. Well, as much as she was beating herself up mentally, she had sat in on enough of her father’s meetings to know how not to lose. She relaxed her face, so her eyes wouldn’t strain, and let her lips fall into a peaceful but not submissive line. She crossed her knees and rested her now laced fingers on her thigh. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but with every tick of the second hand of the clock on the wall behind her, Joshua’s face grew more and more amused. Still, she held her ground silently. Her eyes were beginning to water, and she wondered if she could keep this up.

“Steak or seafood?” His question caught her off guard, and she blinked as she jumped. His triumphant smile made her want to slap him, and she would have if he wasn’t already suffering a head injury.

“Seafood, why?” Rose slumped back into the chair, feeling her cheeks flush at her defeat.

“Trying to think of where to make reservations for Friday night.” Joshua rolled his eyes as if he found her own question childish.

Rose was confused. “Angler in the South Place Hotel is nice.” She tried not to let her bafflement fill her voice. “So is Smith’s Brasserie.” She watched him cautiously as he picked up his phone and began typing with his one good hand.

“Seven thirty, seven forty-five, or eight?” Joshua raised an eyebrow at her as he looked up.

“Hang on.” Rose held her hands up as she leaned forward. “Are you making reservations for me, to have dinner with you?”

“Yes.” He tilted his head slightly, as if trying to figure out why she was suddenly turning even more red.

“So you just assumed I’d say yes.” Rose shot up out of her chair to attempt to glower down at him. It didn’t work to well as he was basically eye level with her in the bed. She suddenly wished she’d worn heels and not sandals. “I know the tabloids say I’m just some trustfund bimbo, but I am not! You can’t just assume something like that! How arrogant can you be?”

“You’re the one who invited herself into my life.” She watched as he tapped the slot for seven forty-five with a thumb. “Excuse me for thinking of someway to repay you for caring.” Rose snapped her lips shut, feeling embarrassed all over again. She figured he had just heard about all the nasty rumors that she had been in numerous flings, because she hadn’t. Cordial dinners or weekend trips to shut her mum up did not mean she had slept with those men. She hadn’t, well except that actor she did date for four months but he ended up being a brainless moron who screwed everything that smiled. “I know you’re not a bimbo. If you were, you’d have been out of here chasing Jack by now.”

“Who was he anyways?” Rose had totally forgotten about the gorgeous American man that she had met.

“My firm partner. He came to drop off my case files, phone, and laptop.” Joshua waved the black mobile at her. “I had him stick around to see if you’d be susceptible to his charms. Most people are.”

“I mean he’s gorgeous, but too pretty for my taste.” Rose may be open to flirting with Jack, but there was no way she’d ever imagine he’d be someone she’d try to settle down with.

“My sister follows your family’s news stories.” Rose wasn’t sure how his brows could go that high, but they were nearly in his hairline, oozing smug disbelief at her. “Jimmy Stone from that kinky American movie trilogy, seriously? Don’t like pretty boys my arse.”

“I’m leaving.” Rose snatched her sketchbook off of his laptop. “Sue me, don’t sue me, who fucking cares. I don’t have to stand here and be patronized like a child. My mother does that enough already, and I won’t take it from some ungrateful bastard who obviously has nobody that cares enough to update his emergency contact files for five bloody years.” When his hand closed over the other end of the book, she slapped it hard. “Get well soon, Mr. Noble.”

She was halfway to the door when his laughter stopped her. She spun around, rage broiling inside of her, and found him clutching his stomach and laughing so hard his face was turning red. “See that.” He managed to gasp as he wiped his eye and pointed his good hand at her. “That is exactly what you need to do in order to keep your face out of the tabloids, Rose Tyler. So long as they see you as a vulnerable scatter brained daddy’s girl, they’re going to swarm you like sharks. One rant like that and they won’t know what hit them.”

She opened her mouth to protest, bur she snapped it shut as she realized he was right. This whole mess, this convoluted situation, was all because she let those vultures intimidate her and make her hide. Well, that was ending immediately. “I’ll pick you up at seven, on the dot.” Rose almost turned again but she added, with sly look of her own. “And while pretty boys do my delightful arm candy, Joshua. I prefer men who challenge me and keep me on my toes.” The speechless looks on his face was worth it, and she felt hid eyes glued to her back as she strutted out of the room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose pulled into the empty spot in front of nine Tardis Way’s lawn. She shifted her sleek black Mercedes, that she had purchased the day before, into park and engaged the parking break. It had been her second step in taking control of her image. She had resolved to only use drivers when she was drinking or needed to wear a dress that was not conducive to driving. She checked her lipstick, a very alluring blood red matte stain from her own line, in the lighted mirror. It was still perfectly in place.

She turned the car off and slid out taking the keys with her. She pressed the fob to lock the door, and made her way up the narrow stone drive. Joshua’s house was nice, an older two story home at the end of a cul de sac. The front lawn was trimmed to perfection, and the paint on the outside seemed freshly done. Rose glanced down at her watch, another addition as she had decided that constantly checking her phone made her look like she was oblivious to her surroundings.

Her dress was one she had designed herself, a little black number that could be worn on or off the shoulder. The neckline that, when worn on the shoulder as she was, conservatively covered the chest but left a tantalizing glimpse of the collarbone. It fitted in the torso, but belled out just a bit to stop tastefully just at mid thigh. She had accessorized with simple pearl drop earrings, necklace, and bracelet. In the dress, she looked a bit more mature and sure of herself. Her shoes, however, told a different story. Instead picking white or black heels, as she had been taught, she had purchased herself a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti Winged Suede heeled sandals in the same color as her lip-stain. It added something to the look, a bit of mature sexiness that her other heels did not.

Rose had hardly spoke to Joshua, except for a few bantering texts that may have bordered on blatant irritation or aggressive flirtation. She really didn’t know, but that didn’t matter. She had agreed to dinner with him, and here she was at two minutes to seven. She was only driving because his foot was in a boot. Luckily, he didn’t have crutches, but the boot still would impair his driving. She shook her hair back, which she had styled into tasteful waves, drew herself up to full height, and lifted with the brass knocker to click it on the wood twice. She watched as the lights spilling onto the darkening lawn flipped off, and the porch light came on. There was the sound of keys jingling and a deadlock sliding back, and then the door opened. She felt her jaw drop at the same time Joshua took half a step back to gape.

He looked absolutely delicious, and there was no denying that. He was sporting a navy blue, cashmere, turtle neck, as the night was supposed to be chilly when dinner was over, that ended just below the waist of his black slacks. She could see a nice leather belt with silver buckle peaking underneath the shirt. To compensate for the boot cast, he had put a heavy black boot on his good foot. Draped over his casted arm was a nice, but well worn and comfortable looking, leather jacket. His color had returned fully to his skin, and his face seemed fuller and healthier. She could tell the bandage on the back of his head was gone, and his hair had been fixed up so the close cropped look was clean and even.

“Blimey, you look beautiful.” His eyes were trailing down her, but not in a rakish manner. She was reminded of a jeweler evaluating the authenticity of a gemstone or a precious metal. “Considering.”

“Considering what?” Rose felt the blush that was creeping across her cheeks instantly wash away.

“That your mummy’s personal shopper probably picked that out.” He wrinkled his nose as he stepped out onto the stoop and looked down on her. Even in her sky high heels, he still had some height on her.

Instead of stepping back, as she would have before, Rose moved forward so that her chest brushed against his and stared him square in the eye. “I designed and sewed this dress myself, specifically for tonight. You may have recalled it from page eleven of my sketchbook.” She was so close that the aroma of his woodsy cologne and leather jacket flooded her senses.

“So the shopper bought the shoes?” His breath, minty sweet, broke across her lips and cheeks.

“I did, with the money from my first makeup line sales.” She spun quickly, not caring that her hair whipped around and caught him in the face. She felt her neck prickle, that instinctive sensation of being watched, and as she unlocked her car, she saw his reflection in the window. His eyes were watching every step she took with an appreciative sparkle. She held open the door for him, as he limped over and ducked into the seat, and then came around to her side. Once she had the address to the restaurant set into the gps of her rather stylish touch screen display, she pulled out of his neighborhood. She silently stewed at the backhanded compliment he had her, even though she was proud of her reaction.

“The dress is lovely. It suits you.” His voice was kinder than she had heard it, and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see him avoiding hers by looking out his window. From this angle, Rose could see the angry looking staples in the back of his scalp. They looked cleaned and expertly cared for, but she wondered if they still hurt. Judging by the way he wasn’t quite leaning back, his ribs were still painful. It had only been five days since his accident, so she wasn’t so sure why that surprised her.

“Um, thanks.” She quickly shifted her eyes back to the road. “How’s the head?”

“Barely feel it now. It’s these damned ribs that are the worst.” Rose watched as he braced his side when she made a gentle turn.

“Do you need some paracetamol?” Rose gestured to the glove box where she had stuffed her purse after transferring the necessary identification and debit or credit cards to her black clutch. “There should be a fresh bottle in my purse.”

“Took some before I left.” Josh shook his head and finally looked around the spotless black interior of the car She knew the instant he spotted the carseat she had gotten for Tony. “That’s right. You have a little brother.”

“Yeah. He’s two, but he got me in trouble?” Rose couldn’t help but giggle as she continued without him asking. “Ask him to repeat the alphabet, nope. Ask him to say someone’s name, never gonna happen. Yet, I say fuck in front of him, one time, and suddenly it’s the only word he knows.”

“You’re such a terrific influence.” Josh scoffed, but then he gifted her with a warm chuckle. “Still getting used to the car huh?”

Rose felt her face flush as she stopped for a light to look at him and nod. “Got it yesterday. I decided that I only need my parents’ drivers when I can’t call a cab or for a special event.”

“Well look at who suddenly became so independent.” His smile was teasing, but not in a condescending way. “Did you finally move out too?”

“Last year, actually, but I have to sell it because someone leaked my address.” Rose growled under her breath. The arsehole who had released her phone number had turned around and posted her address. “So, ‘m back at the manor house ‘til the sale goes through, and I get a new place.”

“Why move?” He looked genuinely confused at the thought.

“Well, when there are webpages that pay hundreds for identifiable voyeur nudes or underwear pics, it’s a good idea to not have your address accessible to the general public, yeah.” Rose shrugged as she let the car crawl to a stop in traffic. “ I’ve so far, managed to keep my breasts off the internet. Like to keep it that way, alright.

“You were right, by the way.” Joshua gave her a sly grin. “You were wearing a suit in Spain, and pink looks really good on you.”

Rose nearly rear ended the car in front of her. “You went back and looked it up?!” She didn’t mean to shriek, but that was a bit intrusive.

“I didn’t, Jack did.” He pointed out the windshield. “Greenlight. He did email me the picture to show you were honest.”

Rose felt her cheeks flush, and she had half a mind to call Jack and give him an earful. They lapsed into a semi awkward silence as they reached the hotel the restaurant was in. Finding a parking spot was so bad at only seven thirty, and she came around to open his door. Given his height, getting out was a bit if a challenge, but he managed. She had just asked him to hold her keys, since they didn’t fit in her clutch, when she saw the first flash. “Damn it.”

“What?” Joshua had tucked the keys in the pocket of his leather coat that he was now wearing.

“Paparazzi.” Rose angled her head at the hoodie wearing man leaning against a car that had parked a few spots away. “Adam, real asshole.” She stepped forward, remembering her decision to keep her cool and not hide. She was a bit surprised when Joshua walked behind her, so his form was blocking her from the camera. He had done it so smoothly that it took her a second to catch on.

When they finally made it inside and were escorted to their table, Rose relaxed. She smiled at the waiter, ordering only one glass of wine as she was driving, and water. Joshua settled for just water. When the waiter hurried away, those blue eyes found hers, narrowed in a deeply analytical way. “You could be an actress.”

“I’m sorry?” Rose folded her hands in her lap, as she crossed her ankles primly under her chair. “What do you mean?” She had never given thought to that before, as her entire teenage and young adult life had been geared towards business.

“When we’re alone, there’s Rose.” Joshua held his hand up, palm facing her. Then he turned knuckles faced her. “But as soon as someone else is around, Miss Tyler takes over. Everything from the volume of your voice to the way you hold your head.” He smiled up politely as the waiter delivered their drinks and took their order for soup and salad. “The question is, which is the actress and which is the character.”

“You are absolutely insane.” Rose kept her snort to herself as she sipped her wine. “I’m just me, Rose Tyler, end of story.”

“There you go again. You enunciated every single word probably just now, but in the car that would have sounded more like.” He immediately mimicked her irritated posture and accent. “You’re absolutely insane. ‘M jus me, Rose Tyler, endofstory.” Complete with her exasperated sigh and glance away.

“If you weren’t already brain damaged, I’d slap you.” Rose hissed. It was taking all her strength not to toss her water on him, not her wine because she’d need that to make it through dinner.

“So the Miss Tyler is the character then.” His lips curled up as he lifted his water glass. “That’s good to know.”

Rose soon realized that he was on a mission to make her slip out of her ‘Miss Tyler’ persona as often as possible. It was hard not to, because the man was either making her laugh with some stupid joke or wanting to strangle him when he offered his backhanded compliments. So far he had established she had great hair, even if it was chemically highlighted. Her manicure was nice, although usually acrylic nails looked cheap to him. Her laugh was enjoyable, even though he could tell she was acting proper and keeping it low. She was very pleasant to converse with, even if her jokes were rubbish.

“Well, D’ya know what I think?” Rose leaned forward over her half eaten lobster. “I think you’ve got really nice ears.” She didn’t offer a snide remark to it. Sure they stuck out a bit, but it suited his face. It gave him character, made his stern appearance a bit more approachable.

“Seriously?” Joshua raised his casted hand to his wars. “Like satellite dishes. What’s in that wine?” He picked up her long since empty glass and sniffed. The cautious look on his face made her giggle and take her glass back.

“They balance out your nose.” His good hand immediately flew to his face.

His eyes widened until they met hers again and he narrowed them. “Rose, ‘s not polite to make fun of a man’s nose.”

She paused the bite she was about to take. It was the first time that he had used just her first name, not first and last as one name, not Miss Tyler, without being medicated. She found she liked the way his voice rolled the single syllable. “I wasn’t. I really do like them.” She offered him a soft look of sincerity. “Josh.”

He missed the last bit of steak he was trying to poke his fork into, and she giggled as he finally blushed. It was adorable, starting low in the neck of his jumper, spreading up to his nose, and then outward to tinge his ears. “Well, then.” He stuck the last bit of steak into his mouth, and Rose realized she had finally rendered him speechless.

Feeling nearly full, she pushed her plate away too. Joshua had insisted on dessert early on, and the waiter brought it out when he came for their plates. It was a banana, salted caramel, and Guanaja chocolate tart for two. The contrasting flavors coated her tongue on the first bite, and Rose moaned in delight. “This is delicious.” She didn’t even realize she still had food in her mouth until Josh chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Rose.” He cut a piece off with his fork for himself. “You don’t have to apologize for enjoying a succulent bite of a banana treat.” He stuck his own piece in his mouth and groaned. “Oh my god, it is good.” He went in for a second piece but she popped his hand with her fork.

“My turn, sharing is caring.” She took another mouthful and reached for another forkful before she even began chewing.

“Hey!” He blocked her attempt, pulling the saucer towards him.

They dissolved into a heated, whispered battle over the treat, and Rose didn’t even care that her elbows were on the table, or her hair was hanging in her face. She was having fun, trying to get bigger pieces than his. It was down to the last bit, and he managed to scoop it up before she could. Jos had it halfway to his lips, before he stopped. His eyes darted down to her mouth, and then to her surprise he turned the fork, came up out of his chair, and leaned forward to poke the last bit of chocolate coated bananas between her parted lips.

Rose felt her stomach do a flip, and she closed her lips over the fork. He pulled it back, his eyes softening as he smiled. She noticed the way it made small crinkles form in the corner, and she found she adored the way it made her feel warm all over. She glanced down at table, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face. “Thank you.” She said softly, after she swallowed.

“You’re welcome.” His voice was warm and gentle as she set the fork on the plate. The head waiter was suddenly there, looking anxious as he clutched the check folder.

“Miss Tyler, somebody let on that you were here on a date.” His eyes darted to the window, and she followed his gaze. Past the reflection of patrons and lights, she saw a small group of camera wielding people. “If you would like, I can have one of the bartenders bring your car around to the staff entrance, like we did for you and Miss Shareen last month.” He placed the folder on the table

“That won’t be necessary.” Rose shook her head as she reached for the folder. Her hand met the soft cloth, and she saw Joshua tucking two bills into it.

“Tell our server to keep the change.” Joshua held out the folder to the man.

“Of course.” The head waiter smiled and picked it up. “Come back and see us soon.” He turned to hurry away.

Rose pushed back her chair, standing as she grabbed her clutch. “Ready?”

“If you are.” Josh pulled his jacket off the back of the chair, and when Rose stepped ahead of him, his hand rested gently on her back to guide her to the exit.

As expected, once they exited the door, cameras flashed. Rose, reminding herself of her changes, held her head up and smiled at them. A gust of chilly spring wind blew past, making her shiver. It was blocked, almost immediately, by the heavy feel of warm leather. She looked up at Josh, finding him looking down at her, and then pulled it tighter around her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” His hand found her lower back again, and Rose resumed their path to her car. There were a couple of paparazzi lurking near the car and they sprung as soon as they drew close.

“Rose, Who’s your friend?”  
“Who made the dress you’re wearing.”   
“What are you doing about your information being leaked online?”  
“Sir, why is your arm in a cast?”

Rose drew a breath and met their questions with a calm, but firm, tone that would make her mum proud. “I’m flattered you find my personal life so interesting, but I’m trying to leave. If I wanted the world to know everything about my life, I’d join Twitter.” She unlocked her car, after pulling the keys from the coat pocket. She waited until Josh was fully inside before going around to her side. She slid in, cutting off the questions, and started the ignition. She looked in the mirror, surprised to find most of them hand backed off. The rest disbursed as she eased backwards out of the spot.

“See, stand your ground instead of avoid them.” Josh buckled his seatbelt as they pulled into traffic. “Told you.”

Rose smiled, setting the gps to his address as they stopped at a light. “Yeah yeah. You’re always right.”

“I know.” She couldn’t see his face well in the passing lights of other cars, but she could tell he was smiling. The silence this time, was comfortable, until the Imperial March from Star Wars echoed from her glove compartmenr

“Could you get that?” Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s my mum.” She knew she should have just turned the damn thing off.

Josh popped open the glove box, pulled her purse out, and retrieved her phone. He pressed the answer button on the screen and lifted it to his ear. “Rose Tyler’s phone.” He paused, obviously listening as he shot Rose a side glance. “Yes Mrs. Tyler, but she’s driving.” He chuckled in amusement. “No, I did not leave her dead in a ditch.” He looked over at her again. “Say hi Rose.”

“I’m just fine Mum. Don’t believe me, check Adam Mitchell’s instagram in about five minutes.” Rose raised her voice to carry clearly through the phone. “I’m going to take Josh home.”

“Because my foot is broken, Ma’am, and my wrist.” Rose rolled her eyes as she realized her mum was giving him the ‘why aren’t you being a gentleman’ interrogation. “Yes, I am the man from the hospital.” He went quiet for a moment. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Yes Ma’am. Right. Of course. Have a fantastic night.” He pulled the phone down and snorted. “Now I see where you get your attitude.”

“She give you the ‘keep your hands to yourself or you’ll meet Anderson’ speech?” Rose knew that her mum loved to threaten people with the invented body guard that supposedly followed Rose around. He didn’t exist, but if she ever let that slip Jackie would hire one to prove a point.

“Yeah.” Josh turned the flashlight on her phone on, and began rummaging in her purse.

“What are you doing?” Rose couldn’t exactly reach over to stop him.

“Learning.” He pulled her bag with eyeliner and lipstick out, setting it aside. He made noises of surprise and amusement which each item he inspected. From a toy car Tony had shoved in there to a stray earring that Rose had been looking for for five months, he inspected each item before carefully putting them back.

“What’d you learn then?” Rose was turning onto his road, and she slowed down to match the posted speed.

“Does it matter?” That was odd. He hadn’t held back on blatantly calling her out so far.

“That bad?” Rose turned off the car, remembering as the overhead lights came on that she was still wearing his jacket.

“Horribly bad.” Josh’s eyes teased her in the yellow glow. “So, did you enjoy your thank you dinner?”

“It was fun.” Rose fingered the keyfob, avoiding his eyes. She was realizing she kind of didn’t want him to go home, but they were already there. “I had a really great time.” She chanced a glance up at him. “Did you?”

“Fantastic time.” Josh looked away to open the glove box and replace her purse. “And thanks for being creepy.” He undid his seatbelt, holding it in place for a minute as he opened his mouth to speak again. He closed it and let the seat belt zip up out of his grasp.

“I’ll walk you up.” Rose undid her own, opened her door, and hurried around to help him out. She clutched his jacket drawing in the smell of his cologne again. She stood quietly as he unlocked the door. Once it was open, he looked at her oddly and then shook his head. She slipped off his jacket and held it out. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He took it in his good hand and stepped inside. “Drive safe, and call your mum.”

“I will.” She stepped back as he closed the door. She waited until she heard the lock slide shut and saw the light from what must be his living room turn on and illuminate the bushes. Shivering in the damp air, she let out a breath. Rose squared her shoulders and stepped back up onto the small stoop. Taking the knocker in her hand, she let it hit the wood three times. She heard him return and slide rhe bolt. She blinked at the light that came from behind him.

“Everything okay?” He had shed his jumper and was only sporting a thin white undershirt.

“Do you want to go out again?” The words rushed from her mouth, and she waited.

“Yeah, sure.” He crossed his arms, which looked odd with one wrist in a cast. “I was actually gonna catch a match on Sunday at the pub down the street.”

“I mean like out.” Rose unclenched her fists, not realizing she had been squeezing her fingers into her dress. “On a proper date.”

Josh’s arms dropped, and he made a noise like he’d been sucker punched. “You want to go on a date, with me?” He stepped out so he was looking directly down at her. “You know I’m like fourteen years older than you, yeah?”

Rejection washed through her, and she looked away at the grass. “Nevermind, I just thought, with the jacket and the thing with dessert. Ignore me. I’m an idiot. I’ll just go.” She turned away, feeling her face flush in shame at reading too much into his politeness.

Josh’s fingers closed on her elbow, and he tugged her back around. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to.” He was smiling that teasing smirk again. “Of course I want to, but why do you want to?”

“Because, you keep me on my toes.” She offered hesitantly. It was true. Every second with him was a constant surprise. Was he going to make her laugh, irritate her, challenge her wit? “Plus, you’re right. There are two sides to me, Rose and Miss Tyler, and I can be Rose with you and you have no idea what a relief that is. Honestly, it’s like kicking off these damned uncomfortable heels after a long day, and I really-“ her long winded spiel was cut off as Josh cupped her chin and placed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. “Really like that.”

“Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” His thumb traced the edge of her chin, and he pulled his hand away.

“I’d love that.” Rose cleared her throat in an effort to keep her legs from melting under her. “Let me just go get my phone and call Mum.”

“Come take those damned uncomfortable heels off, and I’ll get it.” Josh stepped aside to give her access to the door. “Go on, it’s starting to rain.”

Feeling suddenly warm, despite the mist that was in fact beginning to coat her skin, she handed him her keys and stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie had not been pleased when Rose said she was staying for a bit. Apparently her Mum had done some digging and found out that Joshua was indeed thirteen and a half years older than Rose. If it wasn’t for that age gap, Rose knew that she would have been thrilled for her to keep romantic company with a lawyer or doctor. So, midway through hearing her mum call him a lecher for the fifth time, Rose sighed. “I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m an adult, Mother. I own my own businesses and my own house, which is where I will be sleeping tonight. Goodbye mum.” She ended the call and flipped the phone onto silent.

“She doesn’t like me.” Josh chortled from where he was sitting on the sofa. Rose had told him to stay there, while she made the tea.

“Mum doesn’t like anyone except the men she tries to set me up with.” She sat the tray she had put together down on the coffee table. Shaking her head, she began pouring the water into the two cups already containing tea bags. “And honestly, I can’t stand half of them.”

“Why not?” Josh leaned forward to add the milk and sugar to his liking.

“Because all they want is to be in line to take over Vitex.” Rose fixed her tea and relaxed on the couch next to him. “Or the publicity of being scene with my family.”

“So that little hullabaloo at the restaurant may get me more clients?” Josh flashed her a roguish grin as he turned to lean back against the arm of the couch and face her.

“I didn’t give them your name for that exact reason.” Rose stuck her tongue out, and pulled her feet up under her. She was thankful the dress was loose in the skirt, as it covered her legs and feet. “Why didn’t you talk to them anyways?”

“Because I didn’t think telling them to shove their cameras up their arse would have been a good response.” His response made her laugh, a full honest to goodness laugh that made tears sting her eyes. “What?”

“That’s exactly what I have wanted to tell them for years!” She wiped at her eyes, trying to rein her laughter in. She didn’t have much success, and it wasn’t long before he was laughing too. Then he clutched his side with his casted arm and winced. “I’m so sorry. Let me get your pills. Where are they?”

“I don’t need them.” He grimaced as he pulled his hand away and slowly sipped from his cup. She noticed he glanced towards a door that was next to the telly.

“Stop being such a man.” Rose put her cup down and stood. “Bedroom right? Probably on the dresser!”

“Hey!” He was almost on his feet, but she opened the door and felt for the switch. To her surprise, the room was decorated in a very feminine manner. The walls were a soft blue, with cream colored curtains that matched the comforter. Some of his clothes were tossed on the bed, and she saw a cologne and his wallet between a jar of foundation and a prescription bottle on a white dresser. There was a brush with some long red hairs in it there, settled in front of a picture of him hugging and kissing a laughing redheaded woman on the cheek in front of a Christmas tree. She snagged the bottle, flipping the light off, and backed out trying not to frown.

“Here.” She handed the bottle to him, avoided his eyes, and swallowed. “I should go.”

“It’s Donna’s room.” He caught her fingers, the bottle falling to his lap. “My younger sister. I’m sleeping in it because going upstairs hurts.”

Relief flooded through her. Of course, his sister was on her honeymoon. “I didn’t even think. This is embarrassing.” She noticed he still hadn’t let go of her hand, and just as she was about to speak again when he pulled her gently down next to him. “I just assumed that.”

“I had a woman in my life?” Josh shook his head. “Been single for five years. Not really good at the whole wooing thing anymore. Women don’t usually make it past the first date.”

“Must be that gentlemanly charm of yours.” Rose couldn’t help but snicker. He did have a rough demeanor, one that up until dinner she had found almost completely repulsive. Then she had realized it was just because she felt intimidated by his brutal honesty and lack of filter.

“Like yours is so inviting.” His face pulled up into a teasing smirk. “All glamour and thousand dollar shoes. Maybe if you.” He snagged the hem of his shirt, and in a soft motion, wiped the red from her lips. “Took some of this off. Someone could see your face for a change.”

She touched her lips with her fingers, watching as he let the now stained white material drop back over his stomach. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and thick. “That’s, that’s going to stain. Let me go get some peroxide and a rag.” She made to stand again, the air between them felt heavy and heated.

“Its just a shirt.” He pressed on her leg, keeping her in place. Josh’s warm, strong fingers didn’t move, resting just above her knee, as the weight of his cast pressed through the material of her dress.” Come here.” His voice was low, and it drew her in. She felt her breath catch as his good hand lifted, thumb brushing up her cheek. She let her eyes flutter shut, exhaling shakily as he ran that same thumb over her right eyelid.

Rose expected a kiss, wanted it really, but his hand moved to the other eye and rubbed away the bronze shimmer she had dusted on it. He stroked down, light as a breath, to her lips again, tracing them, pressing in at the corners with a firm stroke. Then his hand was gone. She had never thought a man removing her makeup could make her feel like she was being thoroughly seduced, but heat was beginning to fill her veins. She opened her eyes, trying to say something that didn’t sound absolutely moronic, but all she managed was a husky gasp.

“More tea?” Josh’s eyes held hers, his own cheeks tinged with a hint of red and voice rich like he was asking if she wanted more of something else entirely.

“I.” Rose cleared her throat, shaking herself mentally to clear the lusty haze that was making it hard to think. “‘M good, thanks. I should probably go. It’s getting late.”

“‘S only ten.” If he would just look away, Rose knew she would be able to focus. “But if you want to go.” His fingers lifted off of her leg, removing the weight that had been keeping her in place. She did and she didn’t. Even without him touching her now, she could still feel the lingering tingle. His eyes flicked to her lips for a moment, then found hers again. She wondered if she could lean in without hurting his ribs, and if she did would he think she wasn’t being honest about being the easy lay some of the guys she had seen had hinted at online.

A loud ringing made her jump, exhaling loudly in surprise, as she realized her own hand had been centimeters from his face. “Sorry, hang on.” Josh growled and shifted to reach into his back pocket and pull out is phone. “Oh, that’s a first.”

“What?” Rose felt her heart pound as she sank against the cushion behind her. She felt heated all over, and he heart was pounding just a bit.

“Jack just sent me this. Never trended on Twitter, me” Rose groaned as she covered her face. “But at least it’s for this part.” He turned the mobile around to show her the picture that a gossip page had posted. It was from an anonymous follower, and showed the exact moment Josh had fed her that bite of dessert. It was taken from what must have been a few tables over. The caption listed made her flush in embarrassment. “Rose Tyler’s got a new look and maybe a new man. This candid moment has us here at Gossip London like #wewantabite #thatdessertlookstastytoo.” It had only been up for ten minutes, but there was already almost five thousand retweets.

“I’m so sorry.” She took his phone, quickly opening the browser, accessing twitter, and logging in with her mum’s account. “Bloody hell.” She lowered the phone so he could see. It was all over. Most of the posts were of that shot but a couple were of him wrapping his jacket around her shoulders and her looking up at him with a soft smile. That one was captioned “Bad boy or heart of gold? Rose Tyler was spotted at dinner with a leather clad mystery man. The only thing more intriguing than his identity is the cause of his injuries.”

“Maybe if I had told them to shove their cameras up their arse, they’d know if I was a bad boy.” His breath rushing across her ear and cheek made her jump, her elbow colliding with his stomach. “Mother f-“ Josh collapsed back against the arm of the couch groaning and clutching his stomach.

“Oh my god.” Rose dropped the phone, guilt gripping her stomach as she reached out to touch his arm. “Josh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay.”

“Caught my incision site.” He gasped, fingers trembling as he lifted his lipstick smeared shirt to show the line of stitches on his abdomen. The wound seemed to be healing well, but the skin around it was turning red and some of the scabbing in between two of the sutures had cracked. A tiny drop of blood had formed.

Rose scrambled off of the couch. She hurried to the kitchen, found a rag in a drawer, filled it with a hand full of ice, and came back to find him popping one of his pain pills into his mouth. He was still grimacing, as he chased it with a swig of tea. She noticed his had was still holding his side, so she knelt, moving it out of the way, to lift his shirt and pressed the make shift icepack delicately to his injury. She looked up at him, gauging the level of his pain. “I’m so sorry.” She hadn’t meant to hurt him, really. He had just surprised her.

“Will you stop apologizing all the bloody time?” His voice wasn’t sharp, but it did sound irritated and annoyed. His eyes snapped open, and he ran his hand down his face. “I mean, it was an accident, yeah. So, don’t, feel, so guilty.” His words were enunciated by gasps as he pushed himself upright and covered her hand with his. “Not good at accepting help or apologies, me. Shouldn’t have snapped at you.” His eyes met her again, flicking between them as he gazed down at where she was kneeling. “You can let go. ‘Ve got it.”

Rose slid her fingers out from under his and surrendered the cold compress to him. “I really should go.” She was still feeling bad about hurting him,. The sexy, intense, heavy moment from their near kiss seemed ruined by both social media and her own clumsiness. She made to stand, but she was only half way, just level with his face, when he dropped the ice pack and grabbed her waist. She stumbled, off balance, as he pulled her to the cushion between his legs. Her knee landed between his, and she grabbed the back of the sofa on either side of his head. “What are you doing?” She steadied herself, trying again to stand.

Josh’s good hand found her hair, pulling her face to his, and their noses bumped as they met in a closed lip kiss. She barely had time to think, as her heart skipped a beat, before his lips parted and captured her lower one between them with a gentle pull. Gently as she could manage, Rose laced her arms behind his head on the back of the couch and slowly slid herself into his lap. She positioned herself so her legs draped over his to rest together on the cushion, and she let her weight fall against the arm of the sofa and not onto his torso at all. She tilted her head, exhaling softly as his fingers combed through her hair.

Josh was obviously a bit out of practice, as he seemed to work to set a pace to the kiss that suited him. Rose let him, running her fingers along the fine hairs on the back of his neck. She liked the way he moved his lips with hers, light but intoxicating presses that resulted in either her bottom or top lip being captured between both of his. It was a far cry from the possessive, heavy, frantic ones she was used to. His tongue occasionally brushed along her bottom lip, but when she parted to give him access, he would move to her top lip. Soon, the hesitancy in his movements dissipated, and she felt like putty in his hands. She wanted to move, to explore his chest and arms, but she was afraid to touch something that was hurt. So she settled for moving her fingers gently to trace the skin and short hair around his ears.

Josh caught her lower lip between his teeth for the softest of nips, before suckling it gently and pulling back. Rose almost opened her eyes, but he was kissing her again, catching her upper lip as his fingers trailed down her neck, along her dress just beside her breasts, down the curve of her waist, to curl behind her knee. Rose shivered, her already racing heart stuttering as his feather light touches sent pleasant tingles up the back of her thighs. Reflexively, he stretched her leg out, expecting his hands to travel up under the skirt of her dress, but instead they moved down, pressing and teasing along the back of her calf to her ankle.

She couldn’t contain the soft groan at the way each of his well placed caresses and tantalizingly touch of his lips had her wanting more. Josh chuckled, breaking from her lips to nudge her hair back away from her ear with his nose. Rose nearly opened her eyes again, but his tongue curled around her earlobe at the same time his nails dragged lightly back up her leg, and she instantly regretted wearing such thin panties. “Like that, do ya?” She envied the control in his voice, the way he was able to find when she was sure if she spoke she was going to sound desperate and needy.

“Mmmhmm” Rose bent the leg he was stroking again, moving her hand down to cover his and pull his fingers up to the skin of her outer thigh an inch or so higher than her knee. His lips trailed down her neck, as he drew circles along the skin just where the skirt of her dress had bundled up, but his hand never strayed higher. It was an odd sensation for her, this simmering arousal that felt like it was burning along her entire body, because she also felt inexplicably that she was seducing him just by letting him touch her. Feeling was an like a borderline racy scene from an old black and white movie, she half expected to open her eyes and find herself draped over a chaise lounge in a floor length satin nightdress. She tilted her head, letting her own tongue curl along the lobe of his ear with a heady giggle at the image in her mind.

“Don’t.” Josh’s protest was a groan into the base of her neck. Feeling rebellious, as it wasn’t fair that he could work her to this point, this strange combination of feeling of utterly powerful, seductress femininity while simultaneously completely yielding to his touch, Rose nipped the very edge of his ear with her teeth. His hand tapped sharply on her thigh, not anywhere near enough to hurt, but it did make her squeak. “I said.” He pulled away from where his tongue and lips had been deliciously teasing the skin where the collar of her dress met her shoulder. “Don’t.”

Rose finally managed to open her eyes. It was an effort, as even though she was beyond aroused and practically ready to explode, she felt like he had coaxed her into a state of complete relaxation. “Why not?” She managed a mental pat on the back at the fact that her voice came out as a sultry quip and not a whimper.

“Because if you do, then you can’t stay where you’re at.” He slid his down down her leg so her fingers curled over her ankle . “And I’m sorta enjoying the way this looks.” His eyes glanced past her, and Rose turned her head. She could see their reflection in the television, and found she had been right. It did look like a movie scene. One of her legs was stretched out while the other bent seductively, her hair was splayed across the armrest, dangling just over the edge. Her skirt hung down just in front of his legs, exposing just enough of her thigh to edge the line of impropriety.

Rose turned back to smile at him, letting herself enjoy the easy way he made her feel so, frankly, sexy. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” She leaned her head to the side to offer her lips to him.

“Like what?” His thumb drew a circle on her ankle bone, and smirked smugly down at her. “Like this?” Josh lowered his head to suck her bottom lip between his and grazed his tongue along it. He pulled back only long enough to catch her upper lip and then broke away with a chuckle.

“Exactly like that?” Rose squeezed her thighs together to hide the way they were trembling. “I like that.”

“I learned from listening to my fellow female students in college.” He walked his fingers up her leg to pull the hem of her dress down. “That most women don’t like gagging.” He reached up to tap her chin. “On a man’s tongue.”

“Glad you listened.” She chanced a glance at her watch, as her hands were resting on his shoulders. It had been only a quarter after ten when she had accidentally elbowed him, but now it was five past eleven. She didn’t want to go, but she did have a meeting with an advertisement team at eight. “I really, really don’t wanna leave.” She eased herself around so her back was to him and her feet were on the carpet.

“Never said you had to.” Joshua curled his arms around her waist, brushing her hair from the back of her neck with his lips. His words were a bit sluggish, slurring as he drew a deep breath. “Your hair smells wonderful.”

Reluctantly, she slipped from his arms and gathered up their tea tray. She saw him lean his head back against the couch, casted hand carefully moving to cover his lap. His eyes were looking a little heavy lidded, and she realized his pain medicine must be taking effect. Rose giggled at the silly grin he gave her, as she made her way into the kitchen to quickly rinse and put their cups in the dish drainer. Then she retrieved her heels, buckling them on before snagging her clutch, phone, and keys. She leaned over the arm of the couch, brushing her lips against his gently. “I’ll text you when I get home. Go lay down.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Josh pushed himself up, swaying slightly. Touching her lower back tenderly, he escorted her to the front door. When he opened it, they saw it was still raining and a bit more chilly than before. “Here.” He pulled his leather jacket from a peg by the door, and held it up. Rose felt herself blush unexpectedly, as she slid her arms into it. “My favorite jacket, so you better not think about stealing it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Rose kissed his cheek with a giggle, before stepping outside. She unlocked her car and began a careful journey down the wet concrete. When she slid into her seat, she looked up to find him leaning against the door frame watching her. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling the whole drive home. Blissfully her house didn’t seem to be the target of paparazzi thanks to the rain, but she still made sure her curtains were pulled tight before she slipped the coat from her body and folded it neatly over a chair. Even after the half hour drive, she could still feel Josh’s lips and fingers on her skin. “I did not see this coming.” She sighed, letting her hand run over the warm leather as she made her way to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kiss scene](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/47/78/36/477836927e6df7308c48cfb1275b82d7--kiss-you-a-kiss.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

“Spill the deets.” Shareen was smirking as she kicked her shoes into the corner of the entryway. Her arms were overflowing with material samples, as she gave Rose’s neck and exposed chest a thorough scan. There wasn’t any evidence of her very intimate moment, she had already checked. The advertisement meeting had gone splendidly, so Rose had called her and asked her to bring the swatches for the line of summer dresses over. “Oh my god, he stayed the night! Rose Tyler, you let him stay the night! Rose groaned as soon as she realized she left Josh’s jacket over a chair. Shareen pushed past her, looking around to see if he was there.

“He did not stay the night.” Rose rolled her eyes and gave Shareen a push towards her sewing room. “I forgot my shrug, so he loaned me his jacket. Just bring those in here.”

“So who is he?” Shareen began laying the samples out on the large oak table where Rose began laying out her finished designs. “He’s hot for an older guy.”

“His name is Joshua, and he’s only thirty-six.” Rose felt herself tense up defensively. “That’s not old.” She stepped back, holding up the picture of the multiway wrap dress, trying to decide if the semi stretchy cotton blend that faded from soft gold to rich red at the bottom like a sunset or the sky blue thin pure cotton material that darkened into a rich navy at the bottom. Her mind was drawn to a pair of intense sky blue eyes over a navy turtle neck, and she found herself placing the sketch page down.

“You’re blushing!” Shareen’s exclamation made her jump guiltily as she looked up. “Okay, now I have to know!” Rose’s best friend leaned on the table, staring her down with her piercing green eyes. “What’s his full name? What does he do? Where’s he from? How’d you meet?”

“He’s a lawyer, and does it matter how we met?” Rose waved a sketch of a cute flowy halter top. “Will you focus?! These have to be sent down by Tuesday.” She did want to tell Shareen, but she wasn’t sure if Josh was okay with her putting it out there.

Shareen’s next volley of questions was cut off by the doorbell. Rose froze, the silky material she had been feeling for a bikini pattern. Their eyes met, and Rose found herself racing Shareen to the door. She was half a second behind, and before she could stop her Shareen ripped open the door.

“Delivery for a Miss Tyler?” She shoved past Shareen to smile at the man holding a blue vase filled with yellow and pink roses. A card with an envelope was tied to the vase with a white ribbon.

“Um, that’s me.” She smiled, taking it from him. “Thank you.”

“Have a good day.” He touched his hat and hurried away. She shut the door and turned around, which proved to be a mistake because Shareen snagged the card, easily pulling it off the ribbon, and took off.

“Give that back!” Rose followed after her, finding the woman leaning against the bar top that separated the kitchen from the dining room. “Shareen, seriously! Let me see it!” She set the vase down and tried to grab it.

“Miss Tyler,” Shareen backed a few steps away. “Seven O’clock, your front door. Signed J.N.” She made face like she had read something naughty and grinned. “P.S. Wear the Jacket.”

Rose felt her stomach engage in an acrobat routine that would have placed gold at the olympics. “Let me see that!” She managed to snag it, looking down at the standard type print on the white card. She read the words to herself, an excited chill running down her spine. It was a bit creepy, that he knew her address. Then again, it would have been all too easy for him to get it since she was still fighting to get it off the internet. Not that she had room to complain about creepiness when it came to them, not after the circumstances of their meeting.

“How many lawyers named Joshua N. can there be?” Shareen was already halfway to the room where she had left her purse.

“Shareen! Fine! I’ll tell you.” Rose hurried after her, blocking her access to her purse. “But you can’t tell anyone until I say!”

“Who am I gonna tell?” Shareen flashed her an innocent look. Rose crossed her arms, fixing her with an incredulous look. She loved her friend, but she had loose lips if plied with enough alcohol. “Fair point, but in my defense, Jackie told me about you dating Jimmy, so I thought it was okay to tell Bev.”

“Forget it, I’m not saying.” Rose threw her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t even know if this is going to be a long term thing. It wasn’t even an actual date.” She set the card aside, trying to act as nonchalant about the whole thing as possible. It was hard, because she was really excited to see what Josh had planned. “Can we get back to work please.”

“Sure looked like a date.” Shareen grumbled, falling into the chair behind the desk to take notes as Rose went back to analyzing the material. Rose figured the inquiry was over, until Shareen innocently asked. “Did you at least kiss him? I mean, the man’s got some nice lips.”

“If I tell you how the night ended, will you shut up and focus?” Her friend nodded, mimicking zipping her lips. “I drove him home, he invited me in for tea, and we laughed over the pictures when his legal partner sent him a screenshot. He took his medicine for his pain. Then we kissed and I left.”

“Oh come on, what kind of kiss? How long? Did he try to sh-“

“A kiss, no tongue thank God, and nooooo he did not try to get me in bed.” Honestly, she had been so wound up that he probably could have taken her there on the couch and she wouldn’t have cared. “He has fractured ribs, arm, and ankle. Plus he’s healing from head trauma and reparative surgery on his liver. Shagging would probably put him back in the hospital.” Rose had to bit the inside of her jaw, as she remembered how warm his hands were and how even his removing her makeup had left her deliciously muddled in her thoughts.

“You planning on marrying that swatch?” Shareen’s question made Rose jump. To her mortification, the piece of white denim she had been looking at pressed against the exact spot on her neck that Josh had spent the most time kissing. “You’ve got it bad, Rose Tyler. I’ve never seen you so flustered.”

“I am not flustered!” Rose tossed the sample down and moved onto the next one. “I was just thinking about what a great jacket this material would make.” It was the first thing that popped into her head. This was too distracting. Sure, she had thought about last night when she showered and got dress for the advertisement meeting, and yes she had wondered when he would text or call her again. However, That card had drawn her immediately back into the smooth confidence of his personality without him being present.

“A white denim jacket, with any of these outfits?” Shareen gave a snort as felt not just her face, but her entire scalp and neck flush red. “Maybe if you focused on work, work not Josh, you won’t ruin our summer line.”

“Well I wasn’t thinking ‘bout him ‘til you started askin’. So shut up an let me think.” Rose wasn’t mad at her friend, because Shareen had been there for her since first year of uni. She was just irritated that just her questions had her so distracted from her work. Nobody, man or woman, had ever had her feeling aroused by just remembering them.

“Oh yeah, the posh accent is gone. You’re so hooked.” Shareen snickered as she looked over the computer screen at Rose, who fixed her with a final warning glare. “Okay, I’ll shut up, on one condition.” Rose arched her eyebrow at her. “I get to pick your dress for tonight.”

“Fine, but nothing like that one you made me wear to the club in New York.” Rose began pinning the decided on sketches and fabrics together and setting them aside. “I still have nightmares about silver sequins.”

The ding of Shareen’s phone was a normal thing, so Rose wasn’t even phased by it until Shareen spoke. “You know I haven’t touched my phone since I got here, yeah?”

“What now?” Rose whined as she sulked over to look down.

It was the picture of them at dinner again, but this time the caption read. “Is Rose Tyler having daddy issues? A source close to her reveals her mystery man is a 36 y.o. lawyer named Joshua N.” She noticed the tweet by Gossip London was posted just minutes before as a retweet by the twitter user starmanAM. “Adam.” She growled. Her eyes flicked to the window and seat where she liked to sit and read. Rose had left it cracked open to allow the fresh scent of the flowers from her garden to come in. “Wait here.” She mouthed to Shareen.

Carefully, Rose crossed to the window and peeked out and down. Fresh shoe prints marred the mud in the bushes, leading away from the window towards the gate that led to the sidewalk. Sure enough, Adam was leaning against the fence on the sidewalk. He had a pair of headphones on, leading to a small black device in his left hand. In his right was is phone. She pushed the window the rest of the way up, pushed so the screen popped out, and settled onto the ledge. Once in place, she gave a sharp whistle. Adam jumped, looking up. “Morning Adam! You busy?!” She called. The man pulled his headphones off and looked around before pointing to himself. “Yes you, silly. I said are you busy?”

“Um, no! Why?” He looked around, as if thinking he must have lost his mind.

“How would you like an exclusive scoop on why I was out at dinner last night. I mean so exclusive not even my best friend knows.” Rose waved him over. His eyes lit up as he lifted the latch on the gate and hurried to the window. “I’d invite you in, but that’d be weird. This is fine right?” She leaned against the side of the window, dangling her feet against the bricks outside.

“Yeah, this is great.” He pulled out his phone, opening a notepad app. “So, this mystery man, Joshua, how’d you meet.”

“No notes. Do you have that live streaming thing? I’m not social media savvy but that’s a thing, right?” Rose pointed at his facebook app. “I don’t like written interviews, they leave so much out. Could we live stream it?”

Adam nearly dropped his phone. “Yeah, yeah! Of course!” He hung his headphones around his neck and opened the app. After a brief second of typing he spoke again. “Okay we’re live, give it a second.”

Rose looked over the top of the phone, which wasn’t hard as the window sill had her eye level with him. “What are we waiting for?”

“Viewers. We’re at about nine hundred now, wait one and a half thousand. That’ll work.” He drew a breath and smiled. “Hey everyone, as the live stream title says, I have scored an exclusive interview with Rose Tyler.” He turned the phone around and she saw her pink tank top, pony tail, and face in the screen.

“Hello!” Rose waved, flashing them her smile. This was too perfect. “Hang on, are they commenting in real time?” She watched as multiple people commented yes they were. “Can I hold this, so I can read their comments while you ask me questions?”

“Of course!” Adam was practically preening as he surrendered the phone to her.

“One sec, I want everyone to meet Shareen, my best friend and production manager for my fashion line.” She angled the phone to show her sitting in the computer chair, laughing so hard tears were streaming. She knew that Rose was up to something. Shareen waved, wiping her eyes. “Okay, back to Adam now. Sorry.”

“No problem, so. As we’ve already discussed, this man, Joshua. He’s thirty-six, and a lawyer.” Rose looked up from reading a comment where a woman said she was in love with the Bad Wolf eyeshadow palette, Rose’s pride and joy of her makeup line. Adam was waiting for her to respond

“We discussed? Like, you and me.” She looked into the camera lens at the top of the phone. “You mean, you overheard Shareen and I talking while you lurked in the bushes under my window.” Rose shook her head at the camera. “That’s right, ladies and gentlemen, Adam Mitchell came to my home, stood under my window, and eavesdropped on a private conversation.” She yanked the phone out of his reach and spun around to slip back inside. “I mean, how perverted is that?” The comment section was speeding past and laughing emojis covered the screen. “Honestly, how would he feel if someone did that to him.” Rose turned to show them Adam standing in horror and shame outside of her window. “I’m sure this was just a one time thing, and I won’t press charges against him. Anyways, I will confirm Josh is a lawyer, he is thirty-six, and no, I do NOT have daddy issues. As for his last name.” She smiled down at the camera again. “Ladies and gents, this isn’t directed at you, only at Adam.” She hauled her arm back. “It’s shove your camera up your arse and stop stalking me, Adam.” She threw the phone out of the window as hard as she could, watching as it twirled over his head and disappeared somewhere across the neighbors yard in the bushes. “Have a nice day.” Rose slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains closed.

She turned around to find Shareen staring at her like she just grew a second head. Then, they both burst into laughter. “That felt so good.” Rose let herself revel in the satisfaction she’d gotten in her moment. If that didn’t send a clear message to the media about how she felt having her every move put out for scrutiny, she didn’t know what would.

“Jackie is going to have a cow.” Shareen gasped, wiping the mascara running down her face as she tried to catch her breath. “I can’t believe you threw his phone! What’s gotten into you! I love it!”

“Just taking some advice on how to regain control of my image.” Rose was still giggling as she went back to work. Once they were able to bring themselves under control, they managed to get the material selections narrowed down and paired with what would look best.

They ordered takeaway for lunch, as Rose showed Shareen what their ads would look like on the main website and various social media outlets. It took the better part of the afternoon for them to decide which of the magazines spreads they thought would be most beneficial to generate sales, but at a quarter past five Shareen began pestering her to get ready.

Rose disappeared into her bathroom to shower and do her makeup. She had no clue what outfit her friend was digging from her closet or what Josh had planned, so she settled for a natural look with her foundation and blush, a trio of colors that dusted sunset implications over her eyelids, and a very soft, almost nude, pink lipstick. She curled her hair, twisting it up into a loose but attractive bun on her head held in place a long hair stick she had picked up on a trip to Hong Kong with her father. It was decorated with gold leaves and had a single crystal imbedded on the end. She left a few curls hanging in front of her ears, brushing along her jaw. Then she wandered out to see what horror Shareen had chosen.

“No way! Nuh uh!” Rose shook her head as she took in the dress spread out on her bed. It was a floor length, thin strapped black dress that she had worn to her cousin Mo’s hen night. It had a black bodice that clung to her torso and down to mid thigh, but a lace outer portion that allowed her legs to show through the thick flower designs, and the back dropped low, preventing her from wearing even her best backless/strapless bra. On the hanger it had looked fun, but once on she knew it gave her a very coquettish look. “I can’t wear that!”

“You promised. Come on!” Shareen dragged her to the middle of the room. Rose glanced at the clock, seeing it was already a quarter to seven.

She grumbled to herself as she quickly donned stepped into a pair of black silk cheeky panties, and then the dress. Shareen emerged from the closet again, a pair of heels dangling from her fingers. It was a brand new pair she had gotten for her birthday but had no opportunity to wear yet. They were black velvet sandals with a thick strap over her toes and a thinner one that buckled around her ankle. The backs went up in asymmetrical points like flower petals, adorned with crystals and silver studs than ran all the way down to the tip of the four inch stilettos. Rose quickly buckled them on, and grabbed her go to over the shoulder small black purse. She pushed Shareen out of her room, turning the lights off as they went, and snagged Josh’s jacket off of the the back off the chair and draping it over one shoulder. It was three minutes to seven.

“Go, before he gets here.” Rose tossed Shareen her purse.

“I’m going!” Her friend rolled her eyes and flashed her a sassy smile. “You better call me tomorrow and tell me how it went.” She called, and Rose heard the door open. “Well hello Joshua.”

“Hello, is Rose here?” His voice carried inside, sending a thrill down her spine.

“She’ll be right out.” Rose groaned at the teasing tone in her friend’s voice, hearing her heels click on the pavement as she made her way down the drive. She came into the entry way, her mouth running dry at the sight before her.

Joshua was wearing another pair of thick dark trousers and the same black boot. He had opted, however, for a rich red vneck maroon jumper, and the warm color made his enticing eyes stand out even more. He was leaning, braced with his good hand, against the brick wall where the garage joined the main part of the house, with his casted hand resting on his hip. Those eyes found hers, and she felt like he was drinking her in as they trailed from her face and down to her pink painted toes. “You look amazing.” She managed to stutter.

“So do you.” He pushed himself away from the wall with a broad smile. Rose stepped outside, locking the door behind her. When she turned back to face him, he hadn’t stepped back.

“Thanks for the flowers. They’re beautiful.” She was about to slide her purse strap onto her shoulder when his hand slowly reached out towards her face. She felt her tongue dart out, dampening her lower lip in anticipation of a kiss, but to her surprise he didn’t cup her cheek and draw her in.

His hand went up, pulling the stick from her hair. She felt the curls fall free, and her breath caught as he slowly separated them to frame her face and brush the back of her neck. Josh tucked the decorated hair stick between his teeth and pulled his jacket from her shoulder to slide it on himself. Then he tucked the decorative stick in the inner pocket. “I was worried roses might be a bit cliche.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, making her feel a bit light headed.

“I actually love roses. Yellow ones are my favorite.” Rose felt warmth spill into her cheeks, as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. He finally moved, and she saw a taxi waiting. “So where are we going?”

“How do you feel about dinner shows?” Josh chuckled as they made their way down to the cab.

“I like them, but I’m not really dressed to go to a show.” She was beginning to regret the dress Shareen had forced her into.

“You’re dressed just fine for where we’re going.” He held open the door for her to slide in. “Bit over dressed actually, but that’s why I took your hair down.” He then spouted off an address to the driver, before leaning back and draping an arm over the seat behind her head. “How was your day?”

Rose didn’t even bother trying to stop herself from laughing. “You didn’t hear?”

“Been with clients all day, then got my stitches and staples taken out.” He turned so he could face her in the dim light. “What happened?”

“Well, remember Adam, the paparazzi guy.” Josh nodded, and Rose gave him a proud smile as she continued. “He was creeping around outside my house today, eavesdropping on Shareen and I, and when I caught him, I did exactly what you suggested.”

“Told him off did you?” Josh beamed at her, tugging the back of her hair playfully. “Good girl.”

“Oh, no, let me tell you the whole story.” Rose turned so her chest brushed against his side, resting her hand on his thigh, and snickered. “Well, I called him over to the window and asked if he wanted an exclusive interview. Then I convinced him we should live stream it. I took his phone, told everyone watching that he had been spying and trespassing, then to ‘answer’ his question on your last name.” Rose air quoted answer. “I told him it was ‘shove your camera up your arse.’ and threw his phone into the neighbors yard.”

Joshua busted out laughing, he wrapped his arm around her waist, almost pulling her into his lap and kissed the side of her hair. “Jesus woman, when you decide to do something, you don’t do it by half do you?” Rose shook her head, enjoying the way his arms around her made her feel so giddy. “So you’ve gone from hiding from the paparazzi in random hospital rooms to telling them off. I take full credit for this progress.”

“Oh stuff it.” Rose rolled her eyes as she squeezed his thigh. She hummed contentedly as she rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at him.

His laughter and smug smirk faded away to a soft look, and he kissed the tip of her nose sweetly. “What’re you looking at me like that for?” His fingers traced along her ribs.

“Can’t I just look at you?” She mimicked his touches on her by drawing figure eights above his knee. They held each other’s gazes, and she felt his heart rate speed up when her fingers tenuously explored just a bit farther up his thigh. She knew she should tell him that his first name and occupation had been blasted online, but she wasn’t sure how he would respond. “Adam posted your first name, occupation, and age online. I didn’t tell Shareen your last name, so he didn’t overhear that.”

Josh made a thoughtful noise, squeezing her waist softly. “Does that bother you?”

“No, but I didn’t want you to be mad.” She had never worried before, about a guy she was talking to feeling uncomfortable with being scrutinized by the media. Her few attempts at dating were already used to being hounded. Feeling suddenly insecure that he would grow annoyed with the stress that being associated with the Tyler family entailed, she pulled her hand back to her lap and turned so she was sitting properly. She felt her face pull into her polite look, her ankles cross, and her spine straighten.

“None of that.” Josh’s tickled her lightly. “Smile, Rose.” His fingers danced upwards, finding the underside of her arm and tickled again. Rose swallowed the urge to jerk and giggle. Her chest felt tight and her throat felt thick. He stopped, his fingers splaying across her ribs for three breaths before he pulled his arm from around her to take her chin in his fingers. “Look at me.” She resisted the soft tug, keeping her eyes solidly on the back of the driver’s head, but let her face move until she was forced to close her eyes to keep her uncertainty hidden. “You think I’m just using you, don’t you.” His words voiced her insecurity, and she swore she heard the cabbie draw in a breath. “Open your eyes Rose.”

It was only the cold flatness of his voice that made her look. She hadn’t heard that tone since he had told her the story better be bloody hilarious. Those crystalline orbs, which had moments before been warm, stabbed into her with icy precision. Joshua looked insulted, not that she could blame him. She hadn’t corrected him, because she didn’t think that. She just wondered how long he’d put up with the intimacy of their budding relationship being broadcasted.

“You asked me out, and now you question my motives.” His nose curled as he sneered at her. “You didn’t seem too worried about my motives when you were practically begging me to slip my hand up your dress last night.” He hissed, low enough only for her to hear.

The slap she delivered to his cheek stunned her almost as much as him. She didn’t even blink or change her posture, she just felt her fingers collide with his skin so hard it thrummed up her arm to her shoulder. This time she did hear the cabbie gasp. “Don’t you ever, I mean ever, think you can talk to me that way.” Rose pressed her right index finger into his chest, ignoring the way he was rubbing his cheek. “You are always so quick to assume, but if you had shut up for five seconds and let me gather my thoughts, you would know that I was actually afraid you’d think I was using you to get attention or that you’d get fed up with the rumors about me and back off.” Feeling like he had slapped her in return, Rose bit back her hot, angry tears, drawing a shaky breath.

“Rose, ‘m sorry.” Joshua looked properly shocked, and he reached for her hand.

Rose jerked it away just as the driver spoke. “We’re here.”

“Thanks mate.” Josh slid him the fare and a tip, before reaching for the door to open it and step out. “Will you still come to dinner with me?” He leaned in, casted arm resting on the roof.

“Only if there’s wine.” Rose didn’t meet his eyes, afraid if she did he’d see how upset she was both at herself and him.

“As much as your pretty little heart desires.” His good hand came into her peripheral vision, and she reluctantly took it. When she slid out to join him on the sidewalk, she finally looked up to see his sporting her handprint, complete with a welt where the ring on her middle finger had landed. She opened her mouth to apologize. “I deserved it, and don’t you dare say you’re sorry. That was out of line. I’m sorry, and I swear I will never speak to you like that again.”

Rose snapped her mouth shut, hesitantly meeting his eyes. They were a bit ashamed, not quite looking directly at her. She sniffed, trying to clear the way her nose felt stuffy with tears. “Apology accepted.” She wiped at her eyes with a thumb, turning her hand so their fingers laced together. She didn’t even notice the looks they were getting as they stepped into the short line.

“If you don’t want to go out with me again after this, I understand.” Josh squeezed her fingers, but he did not pull her any closer. “But if you do, then I just want to say that I am okay with you releasing whatever you feel comfortable with people knowing. I want to date you, not Vitex or the Tyler image. As for the rumors, well, I don’t really care about them.”

“Yeah?” Rose felt her lips turn up in a smile, and she finally stepped closer to him. He released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Josh nodded down at her with a small happy smile. “Then can I have a kiss?”

“Of course.” He tugged the back of her hair lightly to make her face turn up and caught her in a soft brief kiss. “Better?” She felt her anxiety and anger fading away, as he brushed their lips together again. She heard the snap of a camera and saw the flash through her closed eyes, but she didn’t care.

“Mmmhmmm?” She nodded softly, reaching up to hold his fingers that were dangling over her shoulder. “You?”

“Much.” Josh led her inside and gave his name and two tickets to the man at a podium.

“Evening Josh, Jack said you might not make it. Your usual table is available.” The man wrote on the tickets and then a table chart, not looking up. “Told us about the accident, and we didn’t think you’d be up to coming. Glad to see you could, and with a friend.” The man’s brown eyes flicked up as he pulled to menus out, and his eyebrows went up. “Oh, You’re Rose Tyler!” He quickly, snagged a red pencil and made to cross their names out on the chart. “I didn’t know you were his guest. I’ll just upgrade you to the VIP table near the stage.”

“Please don’t.” Rose shook her head, feeling awkward, as always, at the reaction her family showing up at any restaurant always had.

“The usual spot is fine.” Josh chuckled as snagged the menus with his casted hand and passed them to her. She held them with the hand not holding his against her shoulder, and let Josh lead her to a booth a few rows back but with a clear view of the small stage.

“So what is this place?” Rose asked, sliding into the leather seat across from him.

“Well I better tell you before it starts, or you’ll may get a shock.” Josh chuckled, reaching across the table to take her hand. A waitress seemed to pop up out of nowhere, with waist length bubblegum pink hair and dramatic silver eyebrows. She had expertly painted bright green lips, that were plastered in a bright smile. “Water for me, and my lovely lady here will have a glass of your finest red.”

“Oh, my, gosh!” The waitress gave a squeal and fluttered her teal glittered eyelashes. “I know just the one to get for you Miss Tyler.” Rose was beginning to understand exactly what kind of show they were at when the waitress playfully slapped Josh with her menu book on the shoulder. “I knew that was you. Olivia thought I was barmy, but I knew.” Rose blushed profusely, as Josh gave her an apologetic look. “Anyways, I’m Anita, Miss Tyler. I’ll be your waitress for this evening’s show, and can I just say, that cream liquid lip-stain you released is amazing! I’m wearing Apple Grass right now.”

“It looks great on you, Anita!” Rose was being honest. It suited her skin tone and really popped in contrast to the pink hair.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Anita sashayed off quickly, hair bouncing behind her.

“Sorry.” She spoke at the same time Josh did. They both were silent for a moment, and finally that last bit of tension bubbled away. “So, a drag show?” She giggled taking the time to glance around. “Didn’t peg you for a queen.”

“Oh, not me!” Josh laughed and held up his hands. “Third Saturday of every month is amateur night, and Jack performs. He’s really good actually.” He leaned back in his seat, arching an eyebrow at her to gauge her reaction.

Rose reached out with her foot under the table to stroke along his uninjured calf. “I can’t wait to see! I haven’t been to one in a couple years.” That was obviously the response he was looking for, because he spread his legs a bit and flashed her that sultry smile. Anita had just taken their orders, Rose opting for a simple spaghetti while Josh got fish and chips, when the show started.

Jack was second to perform, and she knew it was him simply from the American accent that even singing couldn’t disguise. When he came off the stage to work the room, she flashed him a friendly smile that earned her a flashy wiggle of the epic blue sequin dress, which she rewarded by slipping a ten pound note into the strap. It was fun, more fun than she’d had in years, and it wasn’t until she was halfway through her spaghetti that she realized it was because, aside from the host, nobody here was trying to kiss up to her. They treated her just like any other guest.

Rose happily accepted her third glass of wine, letting herself sing along to the songs blaring from the speakers. She caught Josh’s eye again, as he pushed his plate aside and scooted over to pat the seat next to him. She came around, eager to get close to him again, as a massive banana split was delivered to their table. “This is the best date I’ve ever been on.” She giggled, picking up a spoon.

“Same here.” Josh scooped some whip cream onto his finger and bopped the tip of her nose, before he picked up his own spoon and dug in.

“Hey!” Rose reached down to get some chocolate sauce to smear on his cheek, but he dropped his spoon, grabbed her wrist, and leaned down to lick the whip cream off. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies, and she giggled. For the first time since she started dating at seventeen, Rose felt like she was just average girl out with a guy, and she was loving every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rose’s dress](https://cdn.cliqueinc.com/posts/img/uploads/current/images/0/59/224/main.original.640x0c.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Rose’s Shoes](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M01-07-21-rBVaGlaem2eAbAYyAAMn6XF6Kx4111.jpg/milan-fashion-show-sexy-high-heels-sandals.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating increased due to chapter
> 
> All “twitter pics” were inspired by stuff i found on google. Links in notes

Rose was hot, like blazing hot. She could feel the sweat pooling at the base of her neck and in between her breasts. Her head was pounding, face felt sticky from sleeping in her makeup, and her stomach jerked just a bit as she tried free herself from the heavy blanket wrapped around her. Her hand didn’t find the soft satin material of her comforter though. It met the very hot, very firm, and slightly hairy skin of a masculine thigh. It was draped over her leg, weighing her down.

Heart pounding, making her head throb worse, she tried to control her breathing and open her eyes. She was in her bed, even in the soft light coming from her vanity in the bathroom, she could tell that. Heavy black out curtains had been hung on her windows since she moved out. Rose squinted, swallowing in trepidation when she saw a very familiar maroon jumper tangled between her heels from the night before. Next to that was her purse, which was half covered by a pair of dark pants and possibly her panties. Her dress was tossed in a corner, and what looked like a boot poked out from under it.

“Shit.” Rose whispered, yanking her hand away from Josh’s leg to her stomach. That didn’t give her much relief, because his casted arm was draped over it, his thumb resting just at her navel. She felt her breathing pick up, panic sinking in, and she tried to wriggle enough to be able to lift her head. She froze, choking her inhale, when Josh’s hand closed over her her right breast with a soft squeeze. This could not be happening. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to remember what had happened after dinner. She vaguely remembered moving from the booth to the bar, Josh caving in and having a beer while she bought three rounds for everyone, there was a brief memory of his teeth on of her neck in the dark backseat of a cab, but everything was blank after that.

Rose didn’t think they had had sex. She thought she’d know, as it had been about five months she had done it last, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t. Trying hard not to wake him, or hurt him, she edged out from under him and tiptoed to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the full length mirror that hung between her vanity and garden tub. She was naked, completely and totally, makeup smeared, mascara streaked across her cheeks and eyes, hair a mess, and a line of very prominent and swiftly darkening love bites trailing at an angle from her right collar bone to the underside of her left breast. She didn’t have the courage to peek out and see if he was sporting any marks or scratches on his skin. She was too terrified of what she would find

Mentally beating herself, she turned on the shower and began digging through the cabinet where she kept her medicine. She wasn’t on birth control, as she was single and had never ever hooked up like this before, but she thought she had a box of plan B that she had bought as a precaution when she was with Jimmy. Rose found it buried behind a box of bandaids and a bottle of paracetamol, and she began ripping it open, biting back the tiny sobs that were threatening to break free.

“You don’t need that.” Josh’s groggy voice made her jump. She didn’t turn around, shaking as she continued her effort to get the box open. “Rose, seriously, you don’t need it.”

“Condoms fail, okay.” Rose’s voice cracked, shameful tears leaking down her cheeks as she finally managed to pull the tray of foil out. “I’m not on anything, because I don’t do hook ups between relationships. Better to be safe.”

“I know you aren’t on the pill, and that you don’t do hook ups.” His arms wrapped around her, taking the single pill pack with his good hand and tossed it on the counter. Then he reached up and closed the medicine cabinet, so he could meet her eyes in their reflection. He looked just as hung over and tired as she did, except he was smiling. Josh rested his chin on her head, curling his arms back around her. She could tell, from the way he was pressed into her back, that he was just as bare from the waist down as she was. “You don’t need it because we didn’t have sex.”

Rose sobbed in relief, reaching up to rub the tears from her cheeks. “We didn’t?” She sniffled as she saw the even bigger mess she had made of her mascara.

“Nope.” He pressed a kiss to her hair and turned her gently. “Not for your lack of enthusiasm, mind you.” His eyes crinkled in amusement, as he kissed her forehead. “You really don’t remember what happened?” Rose shook her head, leaning forward to rest her damp cheek against his chest. She was still crying, but not as bad. She felt like hell, the way her head was pounding and her muscles and stomach were shaking. “Well, I wasn’t intending to stay, but you were really drunk. I paid the cabbie, because I was gonna make sure you got into bed and locked up behind you, and have Jack pick me up.” He chuckled, stroking her bare back softly. “But, soon as I managed to convince you to go to the bedroom, you pounced.” This time he chuckled a low, gravely throaty laugh. “Ravenous, you are. You practically ripped your dress trying to get it off. I was feeling a bit tipsy myself, and then when my pain medicine mixed with the alcohol I was helpless against you.”

Rose groaned in embarrassment pulling back from his chest to cover her face. She had tried to force herself on him? He was very sexy, so she shouldn’t be surprised at her behavior. She wanted to say something, to apologize, but his fingers trailed up her spine making her tremble into silence.

“I thought I was done for the moment you tossed your panties aside and crawled onto the bed.” Rose was sure she was going to just burn up from humiliation on the spot. “I almost was, blimey Rose, do you have any idea how gorgeous you looked, panting, pushing your chest up to my lips?” She felt him tremble and his arousal stirred slightly against his hips. “But when I asked if you were on the pill, you started sobbing sayin’ you weren’t, and not to think that you hooked up like that.” Josh brought his hand up to rug hers away from her face. “Couldn’t just leave you alone cryin’ like that, now could I?” He cupped her chin, tilting her chin up so he could kiss the tip of her nose. “Meant to hold you til you fell asleep then slip out, but passed out meself.” He smiled softly at her, stroking her chin with a thumb. “Tell you what. You get a shower, and I’ll make you some breakfast. That alright?”

“Yeah.” Rose cleared her throat before wrapping her arms around him for a hug, taking care not to squeeze him too hard. “Thanks, for telling me.” She knew what he was saying was true, as his story had triggered hazy images of her sobbing into his chest as he shushed her softly and swore he didn’t think she was a slag. Her heart swelled with affection as he kissed the top of her head again. “I didn’t hurt you or anything when I ‘pounced’.” She mimicked the way his burr made the word sound.

“You were very considerate of my injuries.” He gave a gruff laugh and dropped his hand to tap her thigh playfully. “Into the shower with you.” He pulled away to limp out of the bathroom. Rose watched, admiring the view of his toned rear and muscular back. She had figured he wasn’t a gym type guy from the beginning, but it was easy to tell he was a runner. She turned to open the medicine cabinet again, snagging two paracetamol and chasing them down with a mouth full of water from the tap. Then she ducked into the hot shower.

She made sure she was thorough in washing, taking care to scrub her face clean. The scalding water helped clear her thoughts, making the trembling in her legs and the anxiety in her chest fade away into a feeling of contentment. She stepped out, wrapping her hair in a towel, and went into her room to grab a pair of yoga pants and a plain green tshirt. She contemplated a bra, but didn’t have the energy to put one on. She glanced at the clock, as she passed, surprised to find it was only a little after nine.

Rose made her way into the kitchen, drying her hair as she went. Josh was sipping a bottle of water from her fridge, and frying what smelled like bacon and pancakes. He had pulled on his pants, but forwent a shirt. His torso and hair looked damp, and she saw the guest bathroom door ajar down the hall past the dining room. He looked over at her, and she paused, pulling the towel away from her head. “Hi.” She offered, smiling shyly. It seemed weird, that she felt that way.

“Hello.” His grin was just as bashful, and his eyes trailed slowly over her body. “Thirsty.” He held the half empty bottle out, and she slowly came through the dining area to take it. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Rose took a drink and set the bottle down. She hopped up on the counter, resuming her hair drying. She took the comfortable silence as an opportunity to admire Josh’s body. He wasn’t skinny, but he wasn’t muscular either. He was fit, in a toned way. If he worked out, it was only just enough to keep his arms firm and abdomen flat and lean. He had some fading bruising along the ribs on both sides, what looked like healing road rash on his left hip, and, Rose noted with a flash of heat in her core, three darkening marks roughly the size of her mouth on his chest.

“Admiring your handywork?” Josh’s voice drew her eyes up to where he was smirking at her and holding a plate out.

“Sorry.” Rose felt her cheeks flush as she took the breakfast. She set her towel aside to reach into the drawer by her right knee and pull out a fork.

“One of these days, ‘m gonna break you of that apologizing.” Josh leaned against the counter to eat his food. They ate in a peaceful quiet, and she wondered if he was recalling what had happened the night before. She wished she could remember. When her food was gone, she shouldered him out of the way to load the pan and dishes into the washer. She pressed the button, and turned, finding him pinning her against the cabinets. “Up.” He ordered, voice low.

Rose jumped back up to sit on the counter top, and almost as soon as she was seated his mouth was on hers. His good hand pushed her knees open, and he stepped into the gap. It was a different kiss, firmer, more possessive, as his hand traveled boldly up her thigh to ease under the hem of her shirt. Oh she wanted this, her body seemed to remember his touch on her skin, but her mind didn’t. That realization was like a dousing of cold water, and she pulled back with a gasp. “Stop.”

His hand jerked away immediately, and he pulled back. “Sorry, just, you look so bloody gorgeous right now.” Josh licked his lips, stepping back and tugging at his ears.

“I look like hell.” Rose grunted, tugging the edge of her shirt back down.

“You look like you just spent the night shagging a perfect stranger.” Jackie’s voice made them both freeze. Josh’s face drained of color, and Rose peeked cautiously around his arm to see her mum covering Tony’s eyes.

Rose slid from the counter, grimacing as she remembered she was supposed to watch Tony so her parents could go out for their monthly Sunday lunch date. “Mum, haven’t you ever heard of a doorbell?”

“You, big ears, go put on a shirt.” Jackie uncovered Tony’s eyes long enough to point at Rose’s open bedroom door.

“Josh, don’t you move an inch.” Irritation flooding her chest, Rose stepped in front of him and crossed her arms. “Mum, this is my house, not yours. I pay the mortgage, the utilities, and the taxes. If I want to invite my boyfriend over for the night, that’s my business. You have no right to just barge in here and start barking orders.”

“Boyfriend?!” Jackie set Tony down and pointed at Josh. “Who the hell are you?”

“Josh Noble,” Rose spoke up before he could. “The lawyer from the hospital, remember?” Jackie's eyes went wide as she made the connection. “The one I went out with Friday.”

“I thought you said that was because he wanted to say thanks!” Jackie’s voice went high, her eyes flashing. “You told me yesterday to ignore what’s flying all over the gossip pages!”

“Because I hadn’t asked him what he wanted yet.” Rose realized as the words came out that she still hadn’t. She had been so furious with her mum that she had just thrown the word boyfriend out without dating.

“You seriously want to date my daughter?!” Jackie glared over her head at Joshua. “How old are you, forty? Forty-five?!”

“Thirty-six, just turned two weeks ago.” Josh’s voice was cool, respectful confidence. “And yes, I very much want to date Rose.” Her heart skipped a beat. “And to ease your worries, I did not take advantage of your daughter. She wasn’t feeling well after a bit too much to drink, so I put her to bed and stayed to make sure she was okay.” He pointed at the ajar guest bathroom. “You can check the tub and towels in there if you want. We didn’t even use the same shower.”

“Those marks say otherwise.” Jackie crossed her arms, fixing them both with a ‘caught you’ look.

“That’s because I did try to, well, that” Rose glanced at Tony who had wandered over to the closet off the living room where she kept his toys. “But he didn’t, because Josh is a really good guy.” She flashed her mum a look of exasperation. “Just leave Tony and go out with Dad, okay.”

“Well, Roberto will be the judge of that.” Her mum uncrossed her arms. “We’ll pick Tony up at six, like usual.” She turned heading for the door before she looked back and gave Rose her best ‘You did something stupid’ look and huffed. “By the way, charge your phone and look under the hashtag Roseshua.” The door slammed shut behind her.

Rose blinked at the door, feeling thoroughly pissed off and dreading what she’d find “What the-“

“Fuck!” Tony exclaimed, throwing a stuffed octopus at her.

Josh snorted behind her, and she turned to find him covering his mouth and snickering. “Who’s Roberto?”

“Our private investigator.” Rose groaned burying her hands in her hair. “A very, very skilled one. If you so much had detention in primary school, he’ll find out.” She growled, feeling too tired and way too hung over to deal with her mum’s moodswings.

“You got booboo?” Tony had wandered over to Josh and was pointing at his scabbed over incision site. “Wosie get bambaid for him booboo!”

“No bambaids for me, thanks.” Josh ruffled his hair with a chuckle. “Well, Wosie.” He mimicked Tony’s toddler tone. “Why do I get Tony some of those biscuits in the pantry, and you find out what’s got your mum so furious.”

“Gimmie! Gimmie!” Tony immediately sprinted to the pantry door and began reaching for the knob.

“One!” Rose held up her finger, thankful that Tony seemed to like him. Usually Tony hated strangers. “Be right back.”

Rose tried to keep her cool in front of her brother, but she as she stalked into her room she let a quiet screech past her teeth. She snagged Josh’s jumper up, tucking it under her arm, then dug for her phone in her purse. Sure enough, it was dead, so she yanked her charger from the wall and prowled back into the living room. “Catch.” She threw Josh his shirt, where he was seated on the couch holding one of Tony’s dinosaurs. He oofed as it hit his face, but began pulling it on. Rose plugged in her phone, waiting for it to charge enough to turn on. “Okay, what did I do last night?”

Josh flashed her a sly grin. “Depends on what they got pictures of.” He must have seen the panic on his face, because he immediately followed up with. “I don’t think anything was that bad. I mean, you were being pretty friendly with everyone.” Finally her phone powered up, and she downloaded the twitter app. She logged in with her mum’s account. “Why don’t you just make one of your own?”

“Because, then people would expect me to actually use it.” Rose typed in the hashtag Roseshua and braced herself. The one that was being shared the most was actually a shockingly gorgeous picture. Apparently Anita was studying photography and had asked them to pose in the narrow hallway that led to the outdoor smoking area for a black and white picture. Rose was leaning against Josh, one hand pressed to her head and the other on the wall, as he held her with his uninjured arm in the front and his casted one blocked by her torso. His jumper sleeves had been rolled up, and he was seconds away from pressing a kiss to her arm. The original caption was “Noble Rose, but lots of retweets had comments like #swooning #couplesgoals #Roseshua.

Josh peeked over her shoulder and made a noise of surprise. “You look beautiful. No way Anita is failing her black and white assignment.”

Rose bit her lip, looking back at him before saving the picture to her phone. “Okay, so far so good.” She scrolled through more, finding one that made her stop. Rose was seated at the bar, phone pressed to her ear. What made her stop was the sweet way Josh was watching her. His lips were pulled up in a soft smile, and his eyes were full of gentle admiration. She swallowed hard, glancing over where he had lowered himself to the floor to amuse tony. Then, the next one was hat she imagined had her mum livid.

A gossip page had posted a picture of what looked like Josh breaking away from her lips. Rose’s face was obscured by her hair and the bright light from the stage, except her lips. Those were parted and held the look of someone who had been thoroughly snogged. It was posted with the caption. “Things heating up for Rose and her new man Joshua. A follower snapped this moment when the two broke apart from a passionate kiss.” Then she found some that possibly were the real cause of her mother’s lividity.

If it had been anyone but her, it would look like friends out having fun. There was onlt one video she could find, Rose was dancing with Jack, in his shiny blue dress, hands over her head laughing as Josh leaned against the bar in the background sipping a beer. There was a picture of her posing between two girls she didn’t recognize, holding up a drink and kissing the one on the right on the cheek. A couple showed her rubbing Josh’s thigh, as she fed him chips, and a few more showed her tossing back a shot of what may be tequila with everyone surrounding the bar. One thing every picture had was that no matter what she was doing, Josh was watching her protectively, either right at her side or just behind her.

Rose sat her phone down, grabbed the remote to turn some cartoons on for Tony, then whispered to Josh. “Come here.” He looked up from where he had been building a block tower for Tony to crash his dinosaurs into. Her little brother was now transfixed by the cartoons. She stepped into her room, trying to make sense of the flurry of emotions running through her.

“What’s wrong?” Josh’s blue eyes were wide in concern.

“First, did I say or do anything absolutely stupid last night?” She hadn’t seen anything, but heaven knows what may show up later.

“No,” He paused, eyebrows narrowing as he thought. “Well, you were kinda ignoring everyone for a bit, then after your forth glass of wine you started talking to people.” He rubbed his ears, blushing a bit. “Towards the end, you started getting a little frisky towards me but we left then.”

“And you promise me that none of that.” She gestured at her phone on the couch. “Bothers you. Because it’s gonna happen, and I don’t want it messin up your life and your job.” Rose was still worried that he would grow weary of having their every public move possibly being recorded. She was used to it, even if it usually irritates her.

“Hey, hey, listen.” Josh smiled and caught her hand. “I had fun last night, and so did you. Are you sure that all of this isn’t bothering you?” He squeezed it softly. “Is it what happened last night here that’s bothering you? I can leave, if it’s too much.”

“Why do you want to be with me?” The question rolled off of her tongue, voicing the real insecurity she was harboring. The pictures themselves hadn’t bothered her, it was the way Josh had been. It hadn’t bothered her in a bad way, more like confused her. It was the first time she had been on a date where the guy didn’t always seem to be looking at the camera. Even in the posed picture, his eyes had been on her.

“Because I just do.” Josh tilted his head slightly, his face confused and hesitant. “I don’t understand why you want me.”

“I told you why, because I can be myself.” She pulled her hand from his, fiddling with her shirt as she looked down. “But why do you want it.”

“Because,” his face grew pained as he looked away from her and sighed. “I don’t feel so numb inside when you smile at me.” Rose watched as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. “I woke up from almost dying the first time, and you were there. I knew who you were, after all my sister follows all the celebrity gossip. I thought maybe you were the one who hit me, but then you explained you came because I was alone. At first I thought you were insane. Even tried chasing you off by being rude. Then when I woke up the second time, and you were still there, sleeping, I knew you genuinely cared.” He met her eyes, a deep frown on his face. “You didn’t even know me, but you came when I needed you. Nobody outside of my family has ever done that for me, and selfish man I am, I don’t want to give that up.”

“Dozens of gorgeous women last night, but in every picture you’re looking at me.” Rose reached up to touch his face, smiling as he turned to kiss her palm. “I don’t even like looking at me, and you were just looking like I was the only person there. I don’t know how to handle that.”

“Make you a deal.” Joshua took her waist in both hands. “You keep caring for this grumpy old man, and I’ll keep staring at you like you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” Rose felt happy tears sting her eyes as she nodded. “No crying. You did enough of that already.” Rose laughed as she pressed up her toes to kiss him. She still didn’t understand why he wanted her, but she was sure it wasn’t for any other reason than he liked her for her. She could learn to handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter 1](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4e/15/35/4e1535fa9b47a1d3de5d052daaa47f51.jpg)
> 
> [Twitter 2](http://78.media.tumblr.com/bc07f82b66d6ceadca6aa7fd5eb793c7/tumblr_myjpq4WpLp1rhn2s6o2_500.gif)
> 
> [Twitter 3](http://news.bbc.co.uk/media/images/40647000/jpg/_40647040_kiss_300bbc.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

“Morning Daddy!” Rose elbowed the door to her father’s office open, careful not to spill the coffee she was bringing him.

“Good morning Sweetheart.” Pete Tyler looked up from his computer to beam at her. “One of Those for me.” He nodded at the cups in her hand. Rose handed him the one on the left, which held his preferred no cream, no sugar, and one pump of vanilla flavor. “Thank you.”

Rose lowered herself to the chair across from him, nervously running her thumb over the lid of her own caramel latte. “How’s your morning?”

“Busy, but nothing I can’t spare a few minutes away from.” He locked his computer and leaned back in his chair. “Everything all right Rosebud?”

“I need a favor.” She bit her lip anxiously, tucking her hair behind her ear. She didn’t often ask her dad for help, but this required the big guns.

“Of course.” Her father’s face softened into a look of worry. It was common knowledge among their friends and family that while Tony was his pride and joy, Rose was his princess, and Pete was never able to refuse her a thing. “Anything for you. Tell me.”

“I need you to talk to mum about the charity dinner on Friday.” She sat her cup aside to reach into her purse and pull out her planner. She opened it up to take out and hand him her invitation. “She didn’t put a plus one on mine.”

Pete took it from her hands, pulling the stiff parchment colored stationary from the envelope. “Huh.” He pulled his glasses from their case, sliding them on and turning the invitation over. “These were all supposed to have a spot for one to two guests.” He pulled his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “And you want to bring Joshua, right.”

“Well we’ve been dating for three months, Dad.” Rose sighed. It had been three great months. She had expected the newness of him in her life to have fizzled out, but after their quiet agreement the first night he had stayed, it had just blossomed. Rose wondered if it was because he had dialed back the sexual intensity they had for each other back. It was like he knew she was still worried he would disappear if she give in. Which was good and bad. Good, because it gave her time to get on the pill, and bad because Rose was getting anxious that maybe he was losing interest.

“You know your mum doesn’t like him.” Her dad shook his head. “Thinks he’s too old for you.”

Rose dipped her head, looking up at her father from under her lashes and frowned. “But you like him, right Daddy?” Pete had met Josh a few times, when Rose had invited them both out for lunch. She thought they had gotten along well.

“I like Josh just fine.” She heard his voice turn into that doting tone he used when she was upset or hurt. “He makes you happy, treats you well, and Roberto hasn’t found anything about him or his family that indicates he’s just using you.” She looked up as he picked up his mobile and dialed a number. “Hello Lily, Pete Tyler. I’m fine thank you. How’s your son’s fever?” He held a finger to his lips as he met her eyes. “Listen, there seems to have been an error with Rose’s invitation for Friday.” He paused, lowering his finger and frowned. “Well, of course she was supposed to have a plus one. I’m sure Jackie must have made an error. Yes, just have one delivered to her office today. You’re a life saver. Have a good day.” He lowered the phone and grinned.

“Oh thank you, Daddy!” Rose shot out of her chair to hug him. “You’re the best.”

“I’ll talk to your mum.” Pete pressed a kiss to her cheek. He tugged on her arm until she was perched on his desk. “You really like this guy? You’re sure?”

“Dad, he’s wonderful.” Rose felt herself smile the silly way talking about Josh always did. “He’s a bit grumpy and brutally honest about his opinions. I know his personality takes some getting used to, but he treats me well.”

“Okay, Sweetheart.” Pete patted her hand affectionately. “I’ll handle Jackie. I’ll see you Friday.”

Rose smiled, getting up to retrieve her things. Pete was already on the phone, talking to what sounded like a florist, and waved at her as she slipped from his office. She looked over her daily schedule, as she took the lift down to her car. She had already did the web conference with the the team handling the possible expansion of her cosmetics line to Japan, which had gone well she thought. Her next stop was to get her hair trimmed and touched up for Friday, as well as her monthly facial and waxing. If she could get that all done by eleven, she could make it to the lingerie store where she had an appointment for a fitting at noon.

Rose did make it to her appointment with three minutes to spare, which was fine because the girl she was due to see was still with a client. She took her time, perusing the racks of generic bras and teddies. She had plenty at home, but it was always fun to look. The only reason she was there was to get fitted for a custom made corset. Josh had let it slip that he found them irresistibly sexy.

She was admiring a a rather sweet looking silver and pink bustier and panty set when a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind. She yelped, heart pounding, spinning around ready to punch her assailant when she was met with a familiar smile and flirtatious blue eyes.

“Jesus Christ Jack!” Rose hit him hard in the chest, clutching her purse to her side as she tried to steady her breathing. “You scared the hell out of me!”

“Oh, I dunno Rose. You still look sinfully gorgeous, as always.” Jack squeezed her hips playfully before releasing her.

Rose had gotten used to Josh’s best friend’s flirtatious side. The man was insatiable, and it was a rarity for man or woman to be immune to his magnetic charm. She knew his compliment was not in any way serious. Jack would never seriously make a pass at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Shopping.” He pointed at a pile of very skimpy looking lace. “You?”

“Getting fitted for something.” She teased, brushing her hair back out of her face. “A surprise.”

“Oh, for someone tall, dark and brooding or devilishly handsome and sweet?” Jack waggled his eyebrows at her with a sly smile.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Rose giggled, turning as the lady she was supposed to meet with called her name. “Gotta go.” She slapped his arm playfully and made her way to the fitting room. It didn’t take long for the woman to get her measurements and choices for material, and she was told it would be ready by next week.

She grabbed her purse, ready to leave when she saw Jack heading to the door with his bag in hand. “Found everything?” She asked, joining him at the door.

“Sure did.” He playfully draped an arm over her shoulder as they stepped out into the afternoon sun. “I’m heading back up to the office. Josh should be coming back from his morning trial. Want a lift?” He pointed to his sleek red car parked at a meter.

“Nah. I’ll see him when he comes over for dinner.” She shook her head, raising her hand to hail a passing taxi. “But can you give him this for me, and tell him I’m making lasagna so don’t forget the wine.” Rose pushed up on her toes to press a kiss on his cheek in a friendly way. She snickered as she pulled back to find her glittery, pale blue lipstick had smeared on his five oclock shadow.

“Ooo, sure you two don’t need a third for dessert?” Jack reached out to playfully poke her in the stomach as he flashed her his trademark seductive smile.

“We’re sure, Jack.” Rose rolled her eyes batting his hand away. “See you later” She pulled open the taxi door

“Bye gorgeous!” Jack called as the door shut.

Rose was still giggling, which was always a side effect of Jack’s playfulness, as she gave her address to the cabbie. She had some work left to do, but it could be handled from her home computer.

Once home, she stripped the sheets off her bed, tossing them in the wash before opening her linen closet and pondering what she wanted for the week. Her eyes fell on the rich red set that had been on her bed the first and only time Josh had stayed the night. She quickly pulled those out and made her bed. Then she wandered into her office. She settled at her desk, powering up her desktop and opening her email. She tried to focus on the monthly budget, but her eyes kept being drawn to the picture on the desk. It was the black and white one Anita had taken. Rose had had it printed off and framed, and she was constantly in awe of how gorgeous Josh made her look in it. How absolutely intoxicated by her he seemed to be.

Warmth pooled low in her body as she remembered how firm and teasing his lips and fingers always were, how Josh always seemed to know exactly where to touch her to dissolve her into a panting mess without even removing her clothes. “He is so perfect.” She sighed to the empty room, dragging her eyes back to the computer screen. It was hard to focus now, and her fingers kept drifting to her phone wanting to text him. After reading the same email regarding revenue for the fifth time, she caved. She picked up her phone, opening the camera, and snapped a quick picture of herself, tongue curled against her teeth in a smile, with just a teasing hint of cleavage from her low cut shirt.

**Thinking about you**

Rose sent the text with picture. She knew she shouldn’t expect a text back, as he was often busy.

 **Oh really**?

The response text was almost immediate, the notification tone making her jump.

 **Rather be there than here**.

His second text was accompanied by a selfie of him leaning back in a high backed leather chair, fingers braced against his jaw and temple, looking down right gorgeous in a black suit with a grey shirt and red tie.

 **Play hooky and let me wear that tie. It matches my nails**.

Rose snapped a quick picture of herself biting lightly on one of her newly manicured nails, and she sent it to him.

 **Oh, if I leave early you’ll be wearing it all right, just not on your neck**.

The text was accompanied with an emoji of handcuffs. The implications behind that response sent Rose’s body temperature through the roof. Before she could respond her phone dinged again.

**See you at dinner, clients here.**

Rose groaned to no one, feeling wanting as she set her phone aside and leaned back in her chair. It was not fair how he could make her feel so flustered without even being near. She loved it, but hated it because now all she could think about was how there was still five hours until he would be off.

She returned her attention back to the screen, hurrying through the sales information and list of youtube vloggers that the advertising team wanted to get on board for prerelease reviews. Once that was all done, it was after three. She hurried to the kitchen, getting the lasagna prepped and in the oven and making the salad to go with it.

She was still contemplating the text conversation as she jumped in the shower. It was tempting to give into her own pleasure but she pushed it aside, an idea forming in her mind. She let her hair air dry, as she dug in her lingerie drawer. Most of the things still had tags on them, as she had not had reason to wear them. She picked out something she had bought on a whim while out with Shareen on a girls night.

It was a black leather bodice that zipped up the front. It had shelf cups that supported the fullness of her breasts from underneath, but left the nipples and top portion uncovered. There were heart shaped cut outs along her ribs that went down at an angle that were filled in with lace. The panties were lace, and only covered her front. The back was open in the shape of a heart, with a bow made of the same leather at the top of her rear.

Rose put them on, admiring the way it hugged her curves, pushing her breasts up pleasingly. She hoped this would work, as she was beyond ready to take the step. She quickly did her makeup, opting for a soft natural look that she knew he preferred, and curled her hair into soft seductive waves. She found a red and white polka dot tea dress that was sweet, innocent, not giving a hint to what was underneath, and paired it a pair of cute white kitten heels before spritzing on a soft floral perfume

She hurried back to the kitchen, getting the lasagna out and pulling down her favorite pair of wine glasses, when she heard the firm knock accompanied by the door opening. She came out to find Josh hanging his suit coat in the hall closet and tossing his keys and phone onto the table beside it. “Hey you.”

“Don’t you look adorable.” His eyes trailed over her outfit as he picked the wine bottle up off the small table and prowled his way over to her. “Mmm and you smell good to.” He drew a deep breath making her giggle before kissing her softly on the lips.

“That’s the lasagna.” Rose sighed as he pulled away. “How was your day?”

“Morning went well, but I had trouble concentrating after lunch.” He gave her a long heavy look before moving past her to the kitchen.

“Funny, that’s exactly how my day went too.” Rose followed after him, trailing her fingers along his back as she reached for the corkscrew to hand to him. “Although it couldn’t possibly be for the same reasons.” She reached up to tug at his tie, loosening the knot and undoing the top button of his shirt.

“Course not.” He popped the cork loose, setting it aside. “‘M starving, and that looks delicious.” His blue eyes were fixed on her lips but he nodded at the lasagna.

“Well let me just make you a plate.” She brushed past him, letting her hand trail along the front of his trousers. Josh made a throaty noise, following after her. Rose slid their food into the plates as he poured the wine. She froze, as she heard his phone go off.

Josh shrugged, sliding into his seat. “Probably just Donna. She’s been texting me all day to plan mum’s birthday.”

“Speaking of mum’s. Had to deal with mine today.” Rose sighed, ready to tell him about Friday when his phone went off again. Then hers went off in her room.

“Hang on.” Josh pushed away from the table, as his phone began to ding without stopping. Hers went off once more then was silent. He disappeared into the hall, and he came back, brow furrowed. He looked up, eyes flashing, as his lips set into a thin line.

“What’s wrong?” Rose reached for her wine glass as he tossed his phone onto the table.

“You tell me.” She looked down and her heart stopped. There were two pictures, obviously screenshotted from a gossip page. One was of Jack grabbing her waist in the store, one of him with his arm draped over her in front of his car, and then a third of her kissing him on the cheek. “Distracted after lunch? A lunch Jack coincidentally didn’t come back from. I should have known.”

“It’s not what it looks like.” Rose shot up out of her chair, heart pounding as her chest tightened. “I swear. I was there and he shopping too. He offered me a ride, said he was heading back to the office.” She swallowed hard, feeling tears of disbelief in her eyes.

“Right.” Josh snorted, snatching his phone back up. “I should have known better. You rich spoiled princesses are all the same.” His eyes were full of betrayal, and his voice quivered as he spoke. “I thought, maybe you were different, but nope. I should have known you were getting it somewhere else.” He turned away, head high but shoulders drooping.

“How dare you?” Rose grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “You honestly believe I would cheat on you, and with Jack of all people?” Her disbelief was giving way to anger. “If I was cheating on you, I wouldn’t have spent my morning begging my dad to get my mum to back off on her issues with us.” Rose shoved past him, storming to her room to snag the clothes she had worn that day from the top of the laundry basket. She came back out, throwing them at him as he was moving towards the door. “Go on, check my clothes!” She half shouted, reaching down to grab the bottom of her dress. She ripped it over her head, staring at him as she tossed it aside. “Check me for marks if you want. I did not, have not, and will never fuck Jack.” She shook her head, trying to keep the tears of hurt and anger from failing and failing. “Why would I do that to you, Josh?”

Josh fisted her clothes in his hands as he froze in place, his eyes dragging across her body. “Rose.” His own eyes were heavy and thick, and she swore she saw tears. Her clothes slipped through his fingers as he held her gaze, searching her eyes. His phone rang from his pocket, making them both jerk.

“Just get out.” Rose spat, unable to stand the way he was looking at her. She couldn’t believe he would believe some bullshit gossip than her. “Just get the hell out of my life.” She sprinted to her room, kicking her heels off as she slammed the door. Her phone was on her bed, a missed call from her mum and from her dad flashing on the screen. She scooped it up and hurled it at the wall.

Her heart hurt, literally and fully. It felt like someone was squeezing it with a red hot vice. She braced herself against the bed, sliding to the floor and wrapping her arms around her chest. “I didn’t cheat.” She gasped to the empty air. “I didn’t. I would never. It’s not fair.” Rose pulled her knees to her chest, pressing her eyes into them to try to stop the flow of burning tears. She had never hurt so much before, not even when she had found out Jimmy had been cheating on her. That had stung, but it didn’t make her feel so broken. “I love you.” Her quiet, sobbed confession into her skin caught her by surprise, because she realized it was the truth.

“I love you, but you don’t love me. If you did you wouldn’t ever believe I could hurt you like that.” Rose raised her hands to her hair, sobbing even harder as her fingers tangled in the curls. She pulled at them, screaming through her teeth into her knees at the injustice of what was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut, little on the naughtier side than I usually write

Warm fingers wrapped around Rose’s wrists, pulling them away from her head. She looked up, vision blurry from the mascara stinging her eyes. “I love you too.” Josh’s words were soft as he sat on the floor and pulled her to him.

“No you don’t.” Rose jerked away from him, trying to stand. His words made the vice gripping her heart squeeze. He tightened his fingers on her wrists, pulling her into his lap. “Let me go.” She struggled against him, but he wrapped his arms around her body, pinning her against his chest.

“No.” His chin rested on her head as he squeezed her tightly. “I’m sorry.” His words drew her eyes up, making his chin bump her nose a bit hard. She winced as she met his eyes. “I believe you.”

“You didn’t in there.” Rose tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he shifted under her and pinned her legs in place with his. “You didn’t even ask me. You just jumped to conclusions! If you loved me, you wouldn’t have done that.”

“Because I’m insecure. You’re young and beautiful and you could easily have someone as attractive as Jack.” Josh’s voice was low and full of uncertainty. “Because I still don’t understand why you keep me around.”

“I don’t want someone like Jack, you idiot.” Rose clenched her fists, thudding them against his shirt weakly. “I want you.” She stared into his eyes, pleading silently for him to see the truth. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, as those icy orbs locked onto hers in silence.

“Forgive me.” Josh’s whisper was hesitant, as he brought his hands up to cup her face. “For what I said, for even considering you or Jack would ever do that to me.”

“You’re such an arse.” Rose felt the grip in her chest loosen as she buried her face into his shirt, not caring that she was probably staining it with her smeared makeup. She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in the smell of his cologne as her tears gradually slowed. The silence was tenuous, as she slowly lifted her face up to look at him. To her surprise his eyes looked a little red and watery as well. “Of course I forgive you.”

His smile was soft and tender, as he moved his leg and slid one arm under her thighs. “You really love me?”

Rose sniffled, bending her knees to give him a bit more access to cradle her against his body. “Yeah.” She wiped her cheek with her hand, looking away from his blazing eyes. “I know it's only been three months, but I do, and-“

“I love you too.” Josh cut her off with the soft words. “Didn’t realize it ‘til you ran out of the room.” She glanced back up at him, his words making her more breathless than the crying had.

Rose shifted in his arms, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was soft at first, hesitant as their lips touched and broke apart with shaky exhales of breath. It slowly shifted into something deeper, as his tongue dipped between her parted lips briefly. With a groan, Josh pulled her bottom lip between both of his, nipping it with his teeth. He pulled back, making her eyes flutter open. His were shifting between hers, as if looking an answer. She was about to speak, when he moved, stumbling to his feet and lifting her with him.

“What are you-“ Rose’s question was cut off as he set her on the bed and captured her lips again. This time his kiss was firm, heated, and she groaned when she realized the meaning behind it. She fumbled for his tie, jerking at the knot until it came undone, and then went for the buttons of his shirt with shaking fingers. She heard and felt him shift as he kicked his shoes off, and begin fumbling with his belt. She had managed to get half of them out, when he kicked his pants away and pushed her back to the sheets breaking the kiss. She licked her lips, tasting him there as he made quick work of the rest of the buttons, tossed the shirt aside, and yanked his undershirt over his head. Rose realized with a flash of heat in her veins that it was the one he had worn on their first dinner, as she saw the faded lipstick stain on the bottom.

His fingers moved to her thighs, ghosting up them as he spread them slowly. “Feel like ‘ve spoiled a surprise.” He chuckled, moving to kneel between her legs and run his hands up her sides.

“Kinda.” Rose knew she sounded stuffy from crying, but it couldn’t be helped. She arched into his touch, sighing at the warm way it chased the sad chill from her body. “You like it?”

“Love it.” Josh lowered his lips to her chest, kissing the skin between her breasts as he slid his right hand back down to her thigh. “I’m sorry-“

“Don’t say it.” Rose let her head fall back to the blankets, lifting her hands to run her fingers through his close cropped hair. His tongue trailed to the right, following the line of leather to her breast as his fingers pressed into her skin with a squeeze. She felt her eyes flutter shut, as she lifted a leg to run her foot along his calf.

“This what you bought today?” His lips brushed her nipple as he spoke, making her shiver. His tongue curled around it, and he sucked it into his lips making her groan and grip his bicep tightly.

“No.” Rose whimpered as his teeth pulled delicately, and released her with a wet pop. “That’ll be ready, guh, Tuesday.” She stuttered in her words as he had taken as much of her breast into his mouth as he could as was laving firm presses of his tongue against it. “God that feels wonderful.”

“Mmmmm.” Joshua sucked hard as he pulled back, letting her breast bounce as he blew across the wet skin before moving to the other. “Can’t wait to see that surprise.” He hitched her thigh up, pressing his firm length into the lace covering her center. “Promise not to spoil it.” Rose bucked against him, feeling the hot wetness begin to soak past her folds to the thin material.

“Better not.” She ran her hands up his arms, loving the way he flexed under her fingers, to curl her fingers around the back of his neck and press his mouth more firmly to her skin. The groan he made vibrated against her skin felt delicious, and she looped her leg around his waist, grinding herself up into him.

Josh pressed his hips into her firmly, pulling away and moving back to sit on his heels to stare down at her. His sky colored irises were nearly obscured by his pupils. “Are you sure?” His voice was husky, making his northern burr more pronounced, as he dragged his fingers back up her thighs, across the soaked panties, and up along the line of the zipper to the tab that rested between her breasts.

“Yes.” Rose moved her hand to cover his, forcing his thumb and index finger to close over the silver tab, and pulled them down slightly. Josh shook her hand off, then resumed lowering the zipper notch by notch. Each catch and pull against her heated skin underneath sent sparks of desire down her spine. They served to fuel the aching need between her thighs, causing her breaths to quicken. His eyes never left hers, lips parted as his heavy breaths made her tremble under him. Then, he reached the bottom, using both hands to part the leather, slide it from under her, and then splay his palms across her abdomen.

The touch of his hands to her skin made her gasp, as he ran them up to cup her breasts and then teasingly slow back down to her panties. She lifted her hips to his touch, whimpering a needy noise as they pushed against the lace, parting her folds underneath it, to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex. “Fuck, Rose, you’re soaked.” It was the first time she’d ever heard him curse, and the heavy way the filthy word fell of his tongue was surprisingly sexy.

“Can’t help it.” She gasped, gripping the sheets as his circular presses sparked pleasure deep inside of her. “Want you, need you, please.” Her eyes clenched shut as she spoke, heart pounding in anticipation.

She jerked, lifting her head and crying out as his fingers pulled at the lace. The ripping sound broke the silence of the room, and then his mouth was on her. Jerking in surprise at the feel of his tongue laving a firm lick from her dripping center to the swollen bud, she cried out. He growled, a hungry possessive sound that made her buck under him. His hands pushed her thighs wide, holding them in place as his tongue dipped inside of her, curling up. Coherent thought fled her mind, as she tried to relax to his ministrations. It was impossible, as his tongue dragged up to circle around the sensitive spot, and he released her thigh to thrust a finger inside of her.

“Too rough?” His question was muffled, as he caught her between his lips and circled his tongue.

“No.” It almost was, but Rose knew he wouldn’t push harder. At her assurance, a second finger joined the first, and she gasped at the way they stretched her. She grabbed at his shoulder, digging her nails in as she clutched the sheet in her other hand. She was close, and she tried to tell him. Her words caught in her throat, coming out in a babble as he chuckled as nipped at her delicately. She lifted her head, finding those piercing eyes watching her, and the worshiping look in them did it. Deep inside of her, the tension that had been coiling snapped. She cried out, jerking under him as her climax shot through her legs and lower back. Her eyes slammed shut, head hitting the sheets as stars danced behind her eyelids. Her pulse roared in her ears, making her head swim with the ecstasy and euphoria coursing through her.

Rose felt the loss of his fingers, making her clench as he slid them free, only to feel them trace a wet path up her abdomen. “Open.” The word was a soft request, and she did as she was told. His fingers slid between her parted lips, and she found the taste of herself on them astonishingly eroticizing. She closed her mouth, sucking them clean, whimpering at this new and, frankly even more arousing, experience. “Gorgeous, you are.” Josh’s voice was deep but breathless as he slid his fingers free.

Rose opened her eyes, finding him hovering over her as he planted his hands on either side of his head. Her tongue darted to her lower lip, unthinkingly seeking out what was left of her own flavor there. She swallowed hard, as she wondered how he was capable of eliciting this unknown side of her out with a single mindblowing orgasm. “I’ve never tried that.” She gasped, bringing her shaking legs up to wrap around his hips.

“Like it?” He dropped to his elbows, his body pressing over her with just the right amount of weight. His lips and chin were still sparkling with dampness, and he ran his tongue across them. She nodded wordlessly. His lips crashed into hers, catching her bottom one in a brief suck before he pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips.

Rose yielded access to him, sighing as his tongue brushed against hers in a few brief teasing swirls, sharing more of their combined taste. He pulled back slightly, edging his own lower lip between hers, and she groaned as her tongue curled along it. So distracted as she was by the moment, she missed him moving a hand between them. “Fuck.” She clung to his arms as he entered into her with one deep thrust. “Holy, fuck.” The stretching sensation filled her, making her dig her nails into his arms as her body reflexively clenched at the unexpected intrusion.

“Too much?” Josh murmured into her neck, groaning as he pulled back and sank into her again.

“More.” Rose slid her arms up to his back, scrambling to find purchase on the lean muscles there. It felt wonderful, the way he filled her, better than any she had experienced in the past. She moved her hips up, angling to take him deeper, as he rocked into her.

“Love you, Rose.” His hands tangled in her hair, as he grabbed the sheets beside her head. “So much.”

“Love you.” Rose raised her head to his shoulder, biting down and whimpering in desire as they moved together on the bed. He groaned in response, his teeth pulling at her neck. She clung to him, giving up trying to keep up with the rhythm he had set. She felt like he was everywhere, and she couldn’t get close enough to him to satisfy the need to feel more. She tightened her legs, dropping her hands to scrape her nails along his ribs and pull him closer.

Rose didn’t resist when he reached down to take each of her hands in turn and press them into the sheets by her head, lacing their fingers together as he pressed into her, his thrusts growing shorter and more frantic. Their lips met in sloppy, wet, desperate pants, and she squeezed their joined fingers as she squeezed her muscles around his hand length inside of her. “Mine.” He gasped, lowering his head to her shoulder and catching the skin in a hard sucking bite that sent a stab of pleasure to her already hazy mind.

“Yours, only yours, Josh!” Rose gasped, feeling his thrusts falter briefly. His lips claimed hers again, his full body pushing her into the mattress as he pressed into her, stilling, legs jerking as he cried into her lips. She wriggled her hands free, bringing them up to wrap around his back and hold him as he trembled over her. She pulled her lips away, panting as her heart raced in her chest. “Look at me.” She forced her pleasure leadened eyes open as she spoke with a shaky voice.

Josh’s eyes slowly opened, and they softened as they found hers. His breath broke across her lips, coming out in short ragged exhales. “Didn’t hurt you, did I?” His tongue slid out to dampen his lower lip.

“Mmmm not a bit.” Rose circled her fingers over his back, biting her lip as she felt the raised welts from her nails crisscrossing his skin. “Did I hurt you?”

“Wha?” The confused noise was adorable, and she giggled as her amusement at it mixed with the complete pleasurable satisfaction settling inside of her. She groaned at the sudden sensation of him sliding out of her, and she let her legs fall to the blankets. “Blimey.” His head fell to her shoulder, the thin sheen of sweat there felt cool against her heated skin.

“That was-“ Rose kissed the mark she left on his neck as she blew out a breath. Her muddled mind couldn’t formulate an accurate description of the intensity she was feeling.

“Fantastic.” Josh kissed her neck softly as he rolled off of her to lay on his back. His hand patted until he found her arm and he pulled her onto his chest. Rose draped her leg over his hip, resting her chin on his chest, feeling his heart pounding under it. “Absolutely fantastic.”

“Agreed.” Rose giggled, lifting herself up on her elbow to kiss his forehead. She was rewarded with a silly grin as he curled his arm up and squeezed her rear. “The best.”

“The best huh?” Josh’s lips pulled up into a smug smirk. “Well, we have already established I’m impressive.”

“Oh god.” Rose rolled her eyes as she remembered the conversation months ago in the hospital.

“Yes I am.” Josh squeezed her rear again as he closed his eyes and chuckled. Rose snuggled into him, joining in with a giggle as she pressed soft kisses to his chest. She felt sated, happier than she had in her life. She hummed in contentment as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her spine softly. “I can’t believe I was such an idiot.”

“Shhhh.” Rose fumbled a hand out to press over his lips. “We are not talking about that anymore.”

Josh kissed her fingers softly, and she felt hims smile against them. “We left the food out.”

“Uh huh.” Rose didn’t really care about the food. She was too spent to care. She wriggled her hand under her head so she could prop her head up and look at him. She tapped his lips before moving that hand to his hip. “You’ve got a bit of a kinky side don’t you?”

“Sort of, yeah.” He slid his arm out from under her so he could mimic her pose, his fingers ghosting along the curve of her waist. “That alright?”

“I think I like it.” She shifted her legs, feeling her exhausted muscles twinge. Rose caught her lower lip between her teeth, pulling it in to run her tongue across it. “Might have to see more of it to know for sure though.”

“You’re going to be insatiable, aren’t you?” Josh laughed softly, his eyes roving over her body. “You can forget that dress you picked for Friday. You wear it and your mum may stab me with a steak knife at dinner.”

Rose felt her face flush, and she pushed herself up to look at her reflection in the mirror over her dresser. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly shagged. Her hair was a mess, makeup smeared her face, and her lips were swollen and red. What caught her attention was the spattering of red marks. There was one on each side of her neck, two on her right collarbone, a large one on each breast that engulfed the skin around the each nipple. She took it all in, and then fell to the sheets laughing. “You’re horrible.”

“You’re mine.” He swung over her, kissing her firmly. The tone in her voice made her shiver in delight. “Promise me, Rose.”

“Promise.” She hugged him tightly, understanding why he would worry now. She had forgotten about his past, blinded as she was by her own pain. “Hey, look at me.” She mumbled against his lips. His eyes found hers, incredibly bright and adoring. “I’m not going to hurt you like that. I swear.”

“I know.” Josh reached up to stroke her cheek. She turned her head to press her face into his hand.

“Stay the night?” She whispered. “Please.”

“Yes.” He smiled, pushing himself off of her with sigh. “Want me to run a bath?”

“Mmmm yes please.” Rose stretched under him, feeling gorgeous as his breath caught at her movements. “Only if you join me.” She had never seen a man get off a bed so fast. Sighing in happiness, she lay still for a minute before joining him in the bathroom.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Rose glared at the mirror of her vanity, trying in vain to conceal the purplish brown spot surrounded by tinier red teeth shaped marks on the right side if her neck. “I hate you!” She called over her shoulder. It was the only one that showed past the high choke collar of her gown. She knew her mum was probably going to have a fit over the dress, which Josh had pulled out of her closet two hours ago and insisted on her wearing, but to blatantly flaunt the evidence was a whole other story.

The dress was a warm maroon colour, that started at a choker around her neck and came down across her chest in a sheer silk. A darker bodice started at the top of her breasts, coming down her torso to her thighs, where it split to reveal each of her legs under more of the same translucent silk. The back was open, exposing her whole back down to the very base of where her spine met the swell of her bum. A gold and crystal chain connected from the back of her neck down to hook into the bottom, brushing against her spine as she moved. She had bought it to wear to the Victoria Secret fashion show the year before, not to one of her parents events.

“Not what you were saying two hours ago.” Josh’s tuxedo clad form came into view in the mirror, as he leaned against the doorframe, smiling very much like a man who had just reduced a woman to a puddle. “Good memory me, and I’m pretty sure you were calling me a god and beggin’ me to go harder.”

Rose groaned as her beyond sore thigh muscles tensed. She loved this stage of the relationship, how just his voice was enough to recall the way his broad but nimble hands hand traveled over her body. He had gotten off work early, to surprise her before they had to get ready for the party. By surprise, she meant snuck in the kitchen where she was enjoying a nice cup of tea and reading a book, to bend her over the counter and take her from behind. They hadn’t even gotten their clothes off. Showering hadn’t gone so easily either, as he had discovered the shower head was detachable and the massage setting was good for more than just easing the ache between her shoulders.

“Pretty sure that’s supposed to go on your neck and not on your ear.” Rose jerked as he laughed, realizing her hand had wandered up as she recalled their afternoon activities.

“Prat.” Rose shoved the wand back into the concealer tube and picked up her powder brush. It was no use, because if she added anymore it wouldn’t match the rest of her skin.

“Limo’s gonna be here in ten.” He tapped his watch, smirking even more smugly. “And I don’ think being late is going to help my case with your mum.”

Rose tossed her powder aside, glaring at him in the mirror. She reached for her reddest lipstick, painting her kiss swollen lips. “Help me.” She pointed to the black velvet box that held the diamond bracelet that matched her earrings. Josh pushed away from the wall to saunter over, open the box, and pull out the band of diamonds. She held her left wrist out as she dusted a bit of highlight to her cheeks. She felt him snap it into place and then he kissed her knuckles. Slowly, his lips traced up her arm, making her breath catch. “Keep that up and we won’t make it.”

“Temptation at it’s finest, Miss Tyler.” He chuckled softly, moving behind her to squeeze and rub her shoulders. “You look stunning.”

“So do you.” Rose stood up and turned to adjust his bowtie. She never could figure out if she preferred to wear heels around him or not. She loved being high enough to kiss him as she pleased, but she also liked when he was able to tower over her when she kicked them off.

“Hang on.” Josh pushed her back down into the chair and dug his mobile out. He backed up a few paces. “Cross your knees.” Rose arched an eyebrow at him as she did, trying to let him see she thought he had lost his damned mind. “Not that face, hmmm, imagine me kissing down your neck.” The reaction was instantaneous, Rose felt her lower lip drop in a soft gasp, her fingers curl slightly on the back of her white vanity chair, her head tilt slightly to the side, and her eyes to start fluttering shut. She heard a click and forced her eyes open. He was smirking at his phone, and he waved her over.

“What are you doing, oh wow.” Rose had to gape at the picture he had snapped. She looked ravishing, legs exposed through the nearly translucent silk of her dress, hair falling around her face, which looked sultry and inviting. Behind her, in the mirror, he was looking devastatingly gorgeous, eyes on her. The phone wasn’t visible, as it was blocked from the viewer’s eye by her hair. “Who’s that for?”

“Me of course.” His mobile disappeared into the inner pocket of his coat, and then he reached up to brush her hair off of her neck. “Ready?”

Rose nodded. She was feeling a bit nervous, not because of the party or even because of the dress. She was nervous because this was the first time they had gone out in public together since the ‘scandal’. Not that they had been actively avoiding going out in public. It was just that they had been otherwise too preoccupied. It was also the first time she’d be talking to her mum. The voicemail Jackie had left hadn’t been mean, but it had been something along the lines of expressing how she had been asking when Rose was introducing her new, younger man to them. “Are you?”

Josh snorted as he rolled his eyes. “They don’t intimidate me.” She wasn’t sure if he was talking about her parents or the press. He moved behind her, squeezing her shoulders as he propelled her to the door. She picked up her clutch, pausing to check her neck again in the mirror on the wall, and drew a deep breath. She saw him drinking in the rear view of her dress with happy eyes, as he fixed his cufflinks. A noise outside made him peek through the peephole at the door. “Car’s here love.”

“Let’s do this.” Rose handed him her house keys, so she could gather the skirts of her dress in her hands and step out. The chauffeur was coming around to open the door, and Rose beamed in relief as she reached him. “Arnie!”

“Hello Miss Rose.” The man beamed as he took in her dress with a friendly gaze. “You Look stunning as always.” His eyes immediately went to the man behind her.

She giggled, turning slightly to Joshua. “Arnie, this is Joshua Noble. Josh, this is Mum’s usual driver, Arnold Whiteplace.”

“Pleasure.” Arnie held out a white gloved hand that Josh shook in a friendly manner. “See, Rose, told you when I dropped you off at that hospital you weren’t being an idiot.”

“Oh shush.” She waved her hand at him as he ushered her into the back of the limo. She adjusted her skirts as she took the seat with her back to the partition. Josh slid in across from her, looking all too much like a tempting snack as he leaned back into the seat with his legs slightly spread.

“Keep biting your lip, and you’ll get lipstick on your teeth.” Josh chuckled, as the door shut plunging them into the dim passenger lights. In the soft yellow glow, Rose felt her body temperature rack up at the tension that sparked to life.

“Champagne.” She cleared her throat as she reached to open the wine cooler in the small shelf.

“Just a glass.” Josh reached up to pull two off the hooks. He held them as she popped the cork and poured the bubbling liquid out. She put the bottle away, taking a glass from his hands, and relaxing back.

She closed her eyes, trying to prepare what she was going to say to her mum, running through all possible conversational tangents, when she felt Josh lift her left leg so her foot was in his lap. His fingers began tracing her anklebone, between the straps of her shoes. She opened her eyes, finding him sipping his champagne as he rested his own head back with eyes closed. It took all of her will power not to crawl in his lap and trail her tongue along his sinuous neck. The now all to familiar warmth began to slowly crawl up her leg.

“Relax, ‘m not trying to start anything.” One eye opened to meet hers, then closed again with a gentle smile.

“Well you are.” Rose flexed her leg before pulling it back. The skin tingled even without his touch. “Need my wits about me tonight, Mr. Noble.”

“My apologies, Miss Tyler.” He crossed an ankle over his knees and sipped his champagne. His tone was what she had begun to call his ‘lawyer’ voice, but his eyes were full of love as he opened them to gaze at her. “Please, gather your thoughts.” He gestured lightly with his glass and lifted it to his lips to down the rest. The remainder of the ride was in an easy silence, filled with tender looks and easy grins. As the limo pulled to a stop, Rose held her breath for a moment. The door opened and she swallowed as Josh slid out first. She took his hand, stepping in the lights of Vitex event building.

Almost immediately, the flashes began. Rose blinked at the lights, which were harsh on her eyes after the dim interior of the car. She found Josh’s arm, gripping it as he caught her waist, and blinked until her eyes cleared.

“Miss Tyler, your dress is stunning, but a daring choice for tonights event.” A man’s voice stuck out past the other questions.

“Josh picked it out.” She explained, smiling up at him as he winked down at her. “That’s exactly the thought I had as well.”

“Any comments on the rumors that you two were over?” A woman stuck a microphone in her face and Josh snorted.

“Maybe if people spent less time tryin’ to make assumptions, then there wouldn’t be any rumors.” He waved the microphone out of her face, but Rose pulled it back.

“What those pictures were was of me running into a mutual friend at a store.” She looked directly into the small camera the woman’s companion was holding. “Anyone who knows Jack Harkness knows that he is a flirt, and anyone who knows both of us, would know that we would never do something like what was implied.” She held her head high, turning to walk up the steps to the doors.

“Can I get a picture for Young Business.” The polite voice of a teenage girl made her stop. She found a smiling blonde girl in a prim business skirt and blue blouse holding a camera almost as big as her head.

“And what’s Young Business.” Rose tugged Josh’s arm to pull him back.

“A start up magazine I founded geared toward kids and teens who want to start their own companies.” The girl blushed, seeming surprised that she had actually garnered their attention. “I was also wondering if I could get an interview.”

“That sounds wonderful.” She opened her clutch to pull out one of the business cards she normally reserved for meetings. “This has my direct business contact. Call me Monday, and we’ll set up an interview.” She held the card out to the girl who took it. “What’s your name?”

“Mara, Miss Tyler, Mara Silver.” The girl took the card and tucked it into her pocket. Rose straightened, shaking her hair back as Josh wrapped an arm around her waist with a chuckle, and rested the hand holding her clutch against his chest.

She smiled, as the girl’s camera flashed, and then crouched so she was eye level with the girl. She held out a hand to the girl who took it with a nervous shake. “Like this.” Rose held her teal colored eyes and demonstrated a firm business like shake. The girl nodded and shook her hand again. “Very good, Miss Silver. I look forward to our interview.”

“Likewise.” Mara said primly, her young voice trying hard to sound professional. “Have a good night.”

Rose stood up, turning to face the cameras who had been recording the interaction. “And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how professional press is supposed to work.” She let her voice carry over the shouts that were picking back up, turning away from them.

“Look at you.” Josh kissed the side of her head as he helped her up the stairs, hand at her lower back. “See, wasn’ so bad was it?”

“Well now we have to face my mum.” Rose flashed him a look, as they reached Lily’s assistant who was at the door. She slid her invitation out of her purse. “Rose Tyler and Joshua Noble.”

“Of course, Miss Tyler.” The man smiled, taking it. “Your parents are inside doing introductions.”

“Here we go.” Josh sounded a bit nervous this time, as they stepped into the crowd of people.

Rose moved around him, looping her right arm through his left. To anyone else, it would have looked like a simple movement for comfort, but in reality it was a display that was meant to broadcast a change in roles. She had moved him into the position of invited guest, and quietly placed herself as his plus one. It didn’t escape her mum’s eye, as the woman caught sight of them. The older Tyler woman gave Rose a look, as the line to them crawled forward.

“Mrs. Tyler.” Joshua turned on the charm, extending his right hand to her mum, who took it reluctantly. He bent at the waist to kiss her fingers. “You look a vision this evening.” Oh, Josh was smooth. She had been worried that he would wait for her mother to speak first and then his normally brusque personality would come to head.

“Well, Mr. Noble.” Jackie seemed a bit startled at his polite demeanor. “I will admit seeing you is somewhat of a surprise.” She slid her hand back to clasp it against her dress. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Well Rose asked, and I find it very hard to deny your daughter anything.” He laughed, reaching over to squeeze Rose’s hand hand his arm. “You’ll save me a dance, won’t you?”

Jackie floundered for a response as Pete held out a hand. “Good to see you, Josh. Thanks for coming.” He smiled at Rose, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “He’s good.” He whispered in her ear before pulling away. “Go inside and have fun. Dinner’s in half an hour and the auction after that.”

“I think you broke my mum.” Rose chuckled as they followed the line of guests into the dinner and ballroom.

“You sound surprised.” Josh led her to the dance floor, which while full of people talking, was empty of any dancing. “King of charm, me.” He pulled her to a stop, catching her waist and raising her hand. “Three months, and I’ve yet to dance with you.”

“Doesn’t the universe implode or something if you dance?” Rose laughed as his hand slid around to her back, pressing warmly into her exposed skin.

“Oh I’ve got the moves, but just didn’t want to boast.” He smirked that smug smile she adored, and arched an eyebrow. He swayed their bodies in place for a moment.

“You’ve got the moves?” Rose raised a hand to his shoulder. “Show me your moves.” She squealed in surprise as he quickly stepped into the timing of the music, a slow, melodic swinging tune, turning her so her back was to his chest, and his hands clasped hers at her stomach.

She relaxed into his arms, letting him guide her with confidence through the song. Josh was right, he did have the moves. When the song changed into a sultry slow number, she smiled up at him. “So where’d you learn to move like this.”

“Mum and Dad loved to dance.” Josh grinned down at her. “They taught Donna and me how.” He dipped her low, pulling her back up to graze a kiss on her lips. Rose felt her heart flutter a bit at the gentle touch. “We’ve got an audience.” His whisper finally made her look around.

The patrons that had been mingling on the dance floor had moved out of the way, watching them with smiles as they talked to each other. She felt her cheeks flush, as she realized how much of her legs must have been showing as they moved. “I told you this dress was going to cause problems.”

“No problems from my.” Josh led her off the floor as the wait staff began escorting people to their tables. “So where are we?”

“There.” Rose pointed to a table at the front of the room. “With my parents.” She hoped that the surprised state he left her mum in was enough to get them through dinner without incident.

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear from behind. “Until I get you home, that is.” He dragged a knuckle down her back, making her nearly stumble over her heels

“Quit that.” Rose reached back to slap at his leg. She led him to their seats, where Pete and Jackie were settling into their chairs with a very well dressed couple Rose didn’t recognize.

“Katherine, Jason, I’d like to introduce my daughter Rose and her boyfriend Joshua.” Pete smiled as he gestured to them. “Rose, Josh, this is Kate Stewart and Jason Stalls. They’ll be joining us for dinner.”

“Hello.” Rose shook their hands, as did Josh, before he pulled out her chair for her to sit. “So, are you enjoying your evening?” She addressed Kate with a smile.

“We were running a bit behind. Just got here actually.” Kate smiled politely. “But I hear a Vitex function always leaves an impression.”

“She’ll have water.” Rose looked to her mum who was stopping a waiter from pouring red wine into her glass.

“No, I’ll have that, thank you.” She picked up her glass with a smile. “Josh, red or white?”

“Red is my taste for this evening.” His hand squeezed her knee under the table.

“Of course it is.” Jackie huffed, making Rose groan. “Young, sweet red, like always.”

“Jacks” Rose watched as her father draped an arm over her mum’s chair. “You promised.”

“Did anyone see the American candidates debates?” Jason cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s gaze to him. “It’s really causing a stir this go around.”

“My legal partner is from the States.” Josh shrugged. “He said his parents aren’t too thrilled with their choices.” His statement was accompanied by their food being delivered. Rose watched with trepidation as her mother lifted her steak knife.

“That’s Jack, right.” Jackie didn’t look up as she began cutting her meet.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Rose tried to keep her voice light as she pulled a piece of her lemon baked salmon with her fork. “He and Josh have been friends for what, ten years?”

“That’s right.” Josh seemed completely unperturbed by the topic. “Best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Seems like he gets along with Rose as well.” Jackie looked up as she bit into her food.

Rose gave her father a pleading look over her wine glass. He shook his head, biting into his own bit of salmon. She swallowed the wine, not tasting it.

“What kind of law do you practice, Joshua?” Kate broke the heavy silence with a smile. “Family, civil, estate?”

“Criminal prosecution.” Josh responded with his best smile. “Occasionally I dabble in medical malpractice, as I was a doctor for ten years.”

“A doctor and a lawyer.” Kate laughed softly, lifting her wine glass. “Sounds like you had some trouble deciding on what you wanted.”

“It most certainly does.” Jackie gave a cold laugh, making Rose’s anger flare. “How long until you move onto your next choice?”

“I’m perfectly happy with where I am now.” Josh’s voice never strayed from respectful, but Rose could see the irritation form as his jaw clenched.

“Mum, enough!” Rose slammed her fork down, leaning forward to keep from drawing attention. “Can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Everyone can see how ‘happy’ he makes you.” Jackie stared pointedly at the mark on her neck. “But since you wandered into his hospital room, you’ve been acting different. Sassing off to reporters, flaunting yourself like you don’t care how it reflects on the family, caught kissing his best friend in broad daylight.”

“They weren’t kissing.” Josh cut in. “Even if they were, that’s between me and them, not you Mrs. Tyler.” Rose groaned internally as her mum rounded on him.

“You, big ears, keep out of this.”

Josh set his fork and knife aside, eyes flashing as he raised his chin. “No, Mrs Tyler, I won’t. I don’t care that you’re her mum. I won’t tolerate anyone talking to Rose like that.” He reached over, clasping Rose’s hand. “Insult me all you want, talk down to me, but do not humiliate Rose this way.”

“You don’t love her.” Jackie’s voice went low, that dangerous tone Rose knew meant a slap was coming. “It’s s thrill for you, isn’t it, parading around with her on your arm like she’s a trophy.” Her eyes narrowed as her cheeks flushed in anger. “Just like all the rest, once you’ve gotten your fifteen minutes, you’ll just move on to the next pretty thing that catches your eye.”

“I would never, ever, do something like that to the woman I love.” Josh held her mum’s gaze, which impressed Rose as most men cowered. “You think I don’t know Rose can find someone more her age, more her lifestyle? I’m not an idiot. Yet for some reason that still escapes me, she loves me too. I’m in this until she says she’s done, get used to it.” Without another word, he picked up his fork and went back to his dinner.

“Rose.” Her mother looked at her in shock. “You’re just going to let him talk to me like that?”

“You started it.” Rose snorted, picking up her fork. She found Josh’s knee under the table and squeezed.

“This salmon is delicious.” Jason offered, breaking the tension that had formed at the table. Then Pete started laughing. Rose stared at her father, who was covering his mouth to try to mask the chuckles. She found herself starting to giggle, as Josh’s leg relaxed under her hand and he snorted in amusement.

“Pete, are you going to let him-“ Her mother started to speak, turning to look at her husband in shock.

“Jackie, love, eat your steak and get used to it.” Her father stuck his fork in a piece of the meat and popped it into her mum’s mouth. Then he turned to Josh with a broad smile. “Welcome to the family.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rose’s dress](https://sophieandtrey.com/image/cache/catalog/Folder%20166/_19A8209f-455x682.jpg)


	11. Chapter 11

**Ask me to take a walk.**

Rose slyly typed the text into her phone from where she stood next to her parents who were sweet talking some donors about a research project on a new type of smart cars. Josh was engaged in conversation, across the room, with a heart surgeon he had apparently been in college with. She offered him a sweet smile as he looked over at her after reading the text, and politely excused himself.

“Rose, love, Join me for a walk?” He held out his hand, a look of confusion on his face.

“Mum, Dad, excuse me.” Rose took his hand, nodding to her parents. “Out the glass doors, there’s a garden.” She whispered. An image had been brewing in her mind, since the outburst at dinner. She wasn’t sure if he would be okay with it, but she was going to try anyways.

“I was really enjoying that conversation.” Josh informed her as he led her out of the doors to the balcony overlooking the gardens that were often booked for weddings.

“Sorry. I just needed to talk to you.” Rose led him now, making her way along the path looking for her destination. “In private, it’s important.”

“No body can overhear us here.” Josh tried to pull her to a stop, next to a waist high fountain, but Rose tugged him along.

“Just come with me.” Her heart was pounding anxiously, as she hoped he’d go along. She had never tried something like this before. “And stop babbling.” She found what she was looking for, a small bench tucked in between a half circle of square topiaries. She pulled him down as she sat. Rose looked around, making sure they were alone and out of view of the party

“Everything okay, love?” Josh squeezed her hand, arching an eyebrow as he tilted her head. “What did we need to talk about?”

“You stood up to my mum for me.” Rose released his hand to squeeze his thighs. “Do you have any idea how hot you look when you get all protective and angry like that?”

“Wha?” Josh seemed even more confused as he reached up to brush her hair from her face. “I wasn’t tryin to be hot, Rose. I was just trying to keep you from being embarrassed.”

“Well it was.” Rose found what she was looking for just at the top if his right thigh, and she gave a gentle squeeze. “Downright sexy.”

“Rose, don’t tease me out here.” Josh groaned as he tried to pull her hand away. “I can’t go in there hard and try to be nice to Jackie.”

“Oh you won’t be hard, love.” Rose gave him her most wicked smile, sliding off the bench to the grass, letting her skirt pool around her as she kneeled. “I’ll make sure of that.” She felt him start to harden under her fingers.

“Out here?” Josh grabbed the bench in one hand as he spread his knees to let her move in closer. “You minx.”

“You love it.” Rose quickly undid his belt and pants button, then she unzipped him torturously slow before dipping her hand in to close it around his now fully aroused member. She pulled it out, looking up to meet his eyes, before taking him in her mouth without preamble.

“Bloody hell, Rose.” He groaned as he grabbed onto her shoulder.

Rose hummed, wrapping her hand around the base to keep her lipstick from smearing on his tuxedo pants. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way he gasped and bucked up into her touch. She pressed her tongue against the underside as she drew back with a suck. She had tried to do this many times, but he always turned the tables so she ended up on the receiving end. She had begun to think he didn’t like it, but the sounds he was making were telling her otherwise.

She added strokes, moving away from her lips as she added the slightest of pressure with her teeth and pulled up. She felt her own arousal begin to dampen between her thighs, as his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled. “Bend over the bench, Rose.”

She released him with a pop, looking up into his eyes which were heavy lidded and dark in the dim light. “No.” She relaxed her throat, taking him to the hilt and groaning at the way he pulled at her hair again. She squeezed with her fingers, adding a rotation to her strokes, as she pulled back slowly to the tip and took him all the way again.

“You like doing that, don’t you?” Josh’s voice was breathless as he moved his hand from the bench to her hair. Rose pulled back enough to look up at him, parting her lips to let her tongue swirl around the tip. She smiled, closing her lips around him again for a soft teasing suck. “If I’d known you did, I wouldn’t have, JESUS!” Rose felt herself swell with pride as she cut him off by tightening her lips as much as she could and bobbing her head to take him half way in three quick repetitions.

She sighed, closing her eyes and pulling up enough to lick the moisture that was now form at his tip. She took him him into her mouth again, taking her time to explore every raised vein with her tongue, as she dug her nails into his thigh gently. She loved the way he tasted, the soft skin over the hardness, the way he had begun panting and making little broken needy noises. It made her feel gorgeous, inexplicably sensual and feminine. It was also making her body grow hot and yearning, but she didn’t want him inside if her now. She wanted to make him come undone.

“Sit back.” His words were combined with him grabbing a handful of hair on the back of her head and tugging until she sat back on her heels. She peeked up at him, turning her head a bit to run her tongue along his length, and arched an eyebrow as he stood. “Keep stroking, love.” Rose didn’t have plans on stopping, as she picked up the pace of her fingers. She wrapped her lips around the tip again, but before she could move down his length he thrust into her mouth.

Rose squeaked in surprise, but quickly relaxed herself enough for him to repeat the motion. It was uncomfortable at first, making her swallow reflexively, but she closed her eyes and groaned as he held her head in place and repeated the motion. The idea of how they must look rushed through her, and she pressed her tongue up, groaning as he picked a rhythm of quick desperate thrusts, his fingers pressing into her hair. “Fuck you look so sexy like that.” His words were slurred and husky as he panted. “You like this?”

Rose hummed in reply, gripping his thigh as she stroked him, feeling him flex against her tongue. She found she didn’t worry if they got caught, and if anything the possibility made this seem more exhilarating. His legs began to shake against her, as he growled an explicative under his breath. He was close, she could feel it in the way he was tightening under her fingers and pulling at her hair. “Almost, so close.” He pulled back, hand falling away from her hair to try to pry hers off. Rose tightened her lips, sucking hard to indicate he didn’t need to finish himself off. He gasped her name, giving another set of thrusts before pushing halfway into her mouth and swearing.

Rose caught his release on her tongue, swallowing it down as she pumped him and coaxed all she could from him. When there was no more, she released him with a wet pop and smiled up at him. “Thank you.” She purred, rubbing his thighs.”

“No, thank you.” Josh smiled in response, stumbling back to the bench and sitting down. “Wicked little minx.” Rose tried to gather herself, steadying her breathing as he tucked himself away with shaky hands. She wondered if she looked as flustered as he did.

“I do my best.” Rose moved shakily to her feet, brushing off her dress and fixing her hair. She was glad she had opted for a down style. “Enjoy that a bit?”

“Bit more than a bit.” He pulled her down to his lap, squeezing her tightly. “We could have been caught.”

“I know.” Rose pressed her forehead against his softly, trying to push away the arousal that was pooling low in her body. “Kind of fun though.”

Josh responded by kissing her deeply, the slow simmering kind he usually reserved for when he had crawled up her body from between her legs. He pulled away with a sigh. “No way I can take you back in there looking like that.”

“Like what.” Rose reached for her clutch, realizing she left it inside.

“Like this.” He pulled his mobile out and flipped the forward facing camera on.

Rose giggled as she saw what he meant. Her lipstick was smeared, hair messy where his fingers had worked the waves she had put into them out, cheeks flushed, and mascara and eyeliner were smudged at the corners. “And they said this makeup was waterproof.”

“Here.” He slid her off his lap and pulled off his tuxedo jacket to drape it over her shoulders Licking his thumb, he smeared the mascara and eyeliner more, making it look like she had been crying, and brushed her hair down into her face. “How well can you fake being sick?”

“Think I can manage.” Rose had an idea of what he was planning. “Hang on.” She reached down to unbuckle her heels and stood up. She forced the most pitiful look she could muster onto her face, holding her stomach. “This good.”

“It’ll do.” He led her back up the pathway, keeping her tucked against his side as they made their way indoors and over to her dad. Luckily Jackie was nowhere in sight. “Pete, Rose is feeling a bit ill. I don’t think the wine agreed with her. I’m gonna take her home.”

“Yeah, here.” Her dad picked up her clutch and handed it to him. “You gonna be okay Rose?”

“Just my stomach is all Dad.” She leaned heavily into Josh, who rubbed her shoulders. “Think I’m coming down with something.”

Her father’s hand pressed to her forehead. “You are warm, want me to have Doctor Harper come by?”

“Probably just a twenty-four hour thing.” Josh assured her father with a smooth voice. “If it gets worse, I’ll give you a call.”

She let Josh lead her away, breathing in relief as they made it outside to where Arnie was waiting without further interruptions. Once inside of the limo, Rose burst into giggles. “I feel like I just cut class.”

“I keep telling you you’d have a career in acting if you wanted.” Josh draped his arm over her, pulling her head to his shoulder. “You and I need to have a talk about what just went on back there.”

Rose tensed in his arms, looking up sheepishly to try to see his face in the darkness. “I thought you liked it.”

“I did, but I had other plans for tonight and this dress.” He gently brushed the skirt with a hand and kissed the top of her head. “But now we can’t. Gonna give this old man a heart attack, you insatiable little thing.”

Rose rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek softly. “You are so not old. Matured, like too shelf whiskey.” She let her fingers toy with his bowtie, reveling in the way just being near him made her feel so at ease and content. “Stay the night with me. We can take a bath, watch some telly, just relax.”

“Make me breakfast in the morning and it’s a deal.” Josh squeezed her shoulder, through his tux coat, making her feel very warm and secure.The rest of the ride was quiet, as they both recovered from their tryst in the garden, and by the time she let him help her from the car, the arousal that had been simmering under the surface of her skin had melted away to a feeling of simple relaxation.

Rose dropped her shoes in her closet and slipped out of her dress to hang it up next to his tuxedo. She admired the way her closet had changed over the past few months. He had a few jumpers and pants hanging up in there, and one of his suits. She had clothes at his place as well, and she found herself absently wondering what it would be like for them to share just one closest in one house.

Not bothering with putting on a robe, she wandered into the bathroom to wash her makeup off and run a comb through her hair. She watched in the mirror as he bent, nude as well, over the tub to turn on the faucet and drizzle some of the bath oils he had bought her into the steaming water. He stepped inside, easing himself into the water as he held out a hand. “Come here.”

Rose could never resist him when he used that soft inviting tone, and she stepped into the tub to settle between his legs with her back to his chest. “I love you.” She let herself melt back into his arms, as he wrapped them around her to stroke her stomach in gentle circles.

“Still tryin to figure out why, you know.” Josh pressed his lips to her shoulder softly, not in a way meant to leave her wanting. She let her head loll to the side, taking her hands in his and bringing them up to admire them.

He had long, strong fingers, with the sparsest of hair along the skin between the knuckles and first joint. They had callouses on the palms, evidence of his favorite hobby working on his car or fixing things around the house. They were nimble too, quick on the keyboard of his laptop or when he pinned her to the bed to tickle her when she was being sassy. They were perfectly made, she thought, for completely covering hers or massaging the knots of stress that sometimes formed between her shoulders. “You’ve got gorgeous hands.” She pressed her palms flat against his, smiling at how they dwarfed hers in comparison.

“You love me for my hands?” Josh chuckled softly, closing his fingers between hers before lowering them beneath the water to rest in her lap.

“Among other things.” Rose closed her eyes, letting the heat from the water and his body surround her. She tried to pinpoint exactly what it was that kept drawing her to him. “At first, I couldn’t stand you.” She chuckled, recalling how cross he had been. “So rude and insulting, not that I blamed you. It just irked me, the way you knew just what to say to make me angry. Then, I realized why it made me so angry. You were just being honest, and I wasn’t used to that from strangers.” She let out a sigh as he tightened his arms around her slightly. “I went into that dinner with every intention of never seeing you again, but then I found that I liked that honesty. I liked the way your eyes seemed to look straight through me, past the makeup and the diamonds. You didn’t care about that, and when you kissed my nose I was done for.”

“I never wanted to fall in love again.” Josh’s voice was rough but quiet as he spoke. “Didn’t want to ever feel that way about anyone else, give them the power to hurt me like that. Seeing you standing there at my door, I almost said no. I almost turned you down because I had already found myself wanting to make you smile that adorable tongue touched thing. The look on your face when I tried, I’d never seen that before. I couldn’t do it, and now.” He turned her in his lap, which took some adjusting and ended with her legs wrapped around his waist. “I want to wake up every morning to that smile.”

Rose felt tears stinging her eyes at the raw honesty in his voice. Those deep blue eyes were shifting between hers, hesitant as if waiting for her to reject him. “I want that too.”

“Your house or mine?” His hands came up together to run through her hair.

“Let’s buy one.” Rose placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “Our house, something we pick out together, decorate together.”

“Your mum is not getting a key.” He laughed, making her join in as she nodded in agreement.

“We can start looking tomorrow, can’t we?” Rose found herself giddy at the prospect. She hadn’t intended for the conversation to go this direction, but now that it was she felt like she was soaring. He laughed harder, planting feather like kisses on her face, and when he pulled back she looked into the fathomless oceans of her eyes and saw the future she had always dreamed of.


	12. Chapter 12

“I can’t do it.” Joshua felt his throat tighten as he paced the foyer of the Tyler mansion. He pulled at the sleeves of his black jumper, which smelled intoxicatingly of Rose’s perfume and had a wet spot on the hem where Tony had spilled his punch on him.

“Are you insane?” Donna’s hand collided with the back of his head. “You can’t chicken out now, space brain. It’s your flippin birthday. You get your arse back in there before Rose starts to worry.”

He spun, facing his baby sister and the look of exasperation in her eyes. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Donna, you have to cover for me. Tell her I had to run to the office for something.” He made for his leather coat hanging on the peg, the urge to run away from what would happen if he went back down the hall making him feel reckless.

“No way, dumbo.” Donna caught him by his ear yanking hard to stop him. “I did not plan this ‘surprise’ party with Rose just for you to run away.” She released his ear to take his hand and press the thing that was so terrifying in his palm. “You have been putting this off for four months. Rose has no idea that this is even coming.”

“I mean, we’ve been living together for a year Donna. Isn’t that enough.” He tried to push what she had handed him back, but she crossed her arms. “She said she doesn’t care about this, that she loves me any way.”

“Yeah, and that may very well change if you keep having me set up these family get togethers and then suddenly have to run to the store or go get Jack from somewhere.” Donna shook her fiery hair and grabbed his arm. “This is happening, tonight, or I will tell her.” She began dragging him down the hall.

“Donna.” Josh didn’t care that he was whining, as he stumbled after her, shoving the thing deep into his pocket. Everything felt too close, like the hallway was collapsing in on him as the door to the massive family room drew closer.

“Found him!” Donna announced, kicking the door open and half hurling him into the room. “He was in the foyer checking the score.”

A marshmallow collided with his chest, and he looked over to see Rose holding Tony’s marshmallow shooter. “No phones at family time, Mr. Noble.” She shook her head. “You can wait to see if you owe Jack money for the game later.” Another marshmallow caught him square in the forehead.

“Cake time!” Jackie’s voice made him look up as she held open the door leading from the other hall and kitchen beyond, for his mum to carry in his birthday cake. He swallowed hard, as Tony squealed and grabbed him by the hand to drag him to the massive table that usually held puzzles or Tony’s legos. Now it was covered in small plates for cake, various glasses that held wine or punch, and a small pile of presents.

“Get over here and sit down.” His grandfather, Wilfred, gestured at the head of the table, and Josh took the chair. Everything seemed fuzzy, as he tried his best to smile. He didn’t hear the song, as his anxiety ratcheted higher when Rose rubbed his shoulders from behind. He vaguely remembered he was supposed to make a wish, and he blew out the candles praying he could get through this without vomiting up the pasta that he’d had for dinner.

“Presents!” Tony’s voice rang, as the toddler went straight for the pile.

“Tony, wait!” Rose snagged her brother by the waist and quickly fastened him into a highchair, sending him an apologetic look.

“If Tony wants to open presents, then we’ll do presents!” Josh could have kissed the boy. He flailed for the pile, grabbing one he had seen Rose wrapping the night before. “Of course I’ll open Rose’s first.” Donna’s foot collided with the side of his leg. “Ouch! Okay!”

“Everything okay over there?” Rose asked, as she distracted Tony with a piece of cake.

“No.” Donna replied before he could stop her. He sent her a pleading look, getting only a fierce glower.

The speech Josh had planned had disappeared somewhere in the chaos of his mind, and he felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. Under the table, he dug in his pocket and pulled it out. “Rose.” She half turned, as she cut a piece of cake for his grandfather. “Can you out the cake down please.”

“One sec.” She placed a kiss on Wilf’s cheek. “Corner piece Grandad, just like you like.”

“Rose, please.” She looked at him now, raising her thumb to her mouth to lick off some icing. His heart was slamming into his ribs, and he was sure everyone could hear it. “Come here.” He stood up, grabbing her elbow and pulling her around to stand beside him. She blinked at him, pulling her thumb from her mouth as she opened it to speak. Almost a hundred percent certain he was bungling this all up, he dropped to one knee and opened the box in his hand. “I’ve been trying to ask you for months, but I didn’t know how. I know it’s my birthday, but the only thing I want is for you to be my wife. I had this whole speech planned, but I can’t remember it. So please, marry me.” He wondered if any of what he had said made sense, because Rose was looking at him like she’d just been slapped.

“Did you peek at your gift?” Her voice was breathless. Josh felt his heart stutter to a stop, and his vision swam. It started beating again and he shook his head. What did his gift have to do with her marrying him? “You’re sure you didn’t look?” Unable to find his words he nodded. The box and the ring it container suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. “You really want to marry me?” Tears were beginning to pour down her cheeks, and the sight of them made him panic. She was saying no, he knew it. Josh glanced at Donna who looked as perplexed and shocked as he did. He looked back at Rose, who was full on sobbing now, covering her mouth with her right hand. Her left was hand was extended. “Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

“You will?” Josh felt relief wash over him as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He pulled her down to him, wanting nothing more to kiss her, as everyone began whistling and cheering. To his shock, even Jackie was tearing up and hugging Pete.

She pulled away from his lips, holding up the blue and silver box that she had dragged down with her. Wiping her eyes, she handed it to him. “Open it.”

“I can open it later, love.” He pushed the box away, knowing that whatever watch or cufflinks or wallet she had picked out held nothing compared to the thrill that seeing his grandmother’s ring on her finger held. Rose wanted to marry him, and he had been scared and worried for no reason. He kissed her again, not caring that everyone was watching.

“Open it now.” Rose sobbed against his lips, undoing the silver bow for him.

“Alright, I’ll open it.” Wrapping his arms around her, he moved her fingers away. He quickly ripped off the ribbon and paper, to lift the lid off the white box. He tossed the lid over his shoulder and parted the white tissue paper folded over the contents. Sitting, primly inside was something that made his heart stutter to a stop again. Her question suddenly made sense. “You’re pregnant?” He lifted the ultrasound out of the box, staring at the black and white blob on the sleek paper. Surrounded by a circle was a little bean looking object. “Rose, you’re not?”

“Six weeks this past Wednesday.” Her white tipped nails touched the paper as everyone grew quiet. “That alright?” She whispered, and he could hear the hesitancy in her voice. They had discussed it, months back, at Tony’s third birthday. He had told her it was fine by him, but ultimately her choice. He hadn’t wanted kids before, but some of his happiest days were babysitting Tony with her. He’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that he had sometimes wondered what it’d be like to see a little boy or girl with his dark hair and her whiskey honey eyes running through their house.

“Alright?” Josh turned her, unable to keep his eyes from darting down to her stomach. The ring glistened on her finger as she held her hand there. He scrambled to his feet, pulling her up. He couldn’t contain the happiness that bubbled out in a laugh. “This is fantastic.” Her lips were too tempting to ignore, and he caught them with his own. She tasted of cake icing, punch, and salty tears. “I’m gonna be a dad?” Rose giggled and nodded at him.

“I’m gonna be a grandmother!” His mum and Jackie were both shouting, clinging to each other and sobbing. Donna and Sean were hugging as Wilf and Pete were raiding the liquor cabinet and cigar box. It was, he realized as he pulled back to look into those intoxicating eyes, the first time everyone was together and not bickering about something.

“I love you.” Rose sighed, tugging at his jumper. “You know that?”

“And I love you.” Joshua kissed her nose softly, knowing it was the easiest way to make her melt against him. “Both of you. Forever.” He held her to him, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume, and sent a silent thanks to the drunk idiot who had run the red light over a year ago. He was going to marry Rose, and he was going to be a father. Both were options he had never dreamed he’d be doing, but now, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 


End file.
